Ella es mía Sasuke… Perdiste todo derecho sobre ella Naruto
by Fuyotsuki
Summary: Hinata y Naruto estaban felizmente casados hasta hace un año cuando el empezó a alejarse, ser grosero y por ultimo golpearla. Hinata termina divorciándose de naruto y entra a trabajar como secretaria de Uchiha Sasuke, Naruto posesivo no se quedara con los brazos cruzados y menos sabiendo que el es la máxima competencia de su empresa. Uchiha Sasuke se quedara con los brazos cruzados
1. Chapter 1

Ella es mía Sasuke….. Perdiste todo derecho sobre ella Naruto

Sasuhina

Capítulo 1 Naruto quiero el divorcio

Mientras miraba la ventana queda al jardín me puse a pensar que ya hacía casi dos años que estoy casada con Naruto uzumaki …. Al principio de nuestra relación todo era maravilloso, éramos la pareja perfecta según nuestros amigos, pero ahora que estamos casados realmente lo dudo.

Los primeros meses de casados fueron muy hermosos, yo no tenía que trabajar ya que Naruto es dueño de una de las más grandes corporaciones de Japón, cuando regresaba del trabajo cenábamos y hablábamos de nuestro día, riamos sobre sus estirados inversionistas, cada fin de semana salíamos como una pareja cualquiera algún lugar; como a parques, plazas, al cine, etc.

Eso se acabó de golpe poco después de nuestro primer aniversario, empezó a alejarse de mi al llegar a casa, se enojaba con facilidad, dejamos de salir los fines de semana, y cuando salíamos me humillaba, cuando trataba de; besarlo, abrazarlo, platicar con él, hablar del porque era así conmigo, el me empujaba y me gritaba que lo dejara en paz.

El ruido de la puerta me saco de mis pensamientos y me dirigí a la sala, el boto su portafolios y se fue a cambiar, cuando bajo y se dirigió a la cocina hable –Naruto… tenemos que hablar- el sin mirarme y tomando un jugo se retiró de la cocina – Naruto tenemos que hablar- volví a insistir, pero esta vez un poco más elevada mi voz. Él se detuvo y en tono seco respondió –No tenemos nada de qué hablar Hinata así que deja de molestar- al termino de hablar siguió caminando rumbo a su habitación. Lo seguí y le grite – Quiero el divorcio Naruto- en ese momento un escalofrió me recorrió por todo el cuerpo. Naruto volteando lentamente y con una mirada de gran enojo se quedó viéndome – Estas loca… Yo que recuerde nunca te he puesto una mano encima… nunca es tarde para ello- al termino de hablar bajo y yo sin poder moverme me quede paralizada del miedo por sus palabras. Al llegar a mí me soltó una abofeteada que me mando al suelo, fue el dolor y las lágrimas las que me trajeron a la realidad, como pude me aleje de él y cuando estuve a una distancia de tres metros, él se comenzó a reír- Eso no te salvara Hinata- dijo entre risas. Aproveche su distracción y me levante, corriendo me dirigí a las escaleras de la cocina, mi objetivo era llegar a mi habitación, hace unos meses había descubierto una puerta pequeña en el closet, que daba a una habitación alado del desván. Le daba gracias a Dios que fuera una persona que se ejercitaba a diario, sino el m hubiera atrapado al momento, sentía sus pasos y sus gritos. Cuando llegue a mi habitación, la cerré con seguro y abrí la ventana, me fui directo al closet y procurando no desacomodar nada me metí y cerré la perta, abrí la puerta pequeña entre, la cerré y me quede en silencio. El ruido de sus golpes en la puerta y sus gritos me aterraba, jamás me imagine que el llegara a golpearme. En eso se escuchó un silencio, eso me hizo pensar que él se había rendido, pero de pronto escuche el cerrojo de la puerta abrirse y entro – Maldita sea se escapó por la ventana- grito al ver que no estaba, salió y se fue a su cuarto. Subí las escaleras muy lentamente procurando no hacer ruido y al llegar a la pequeña habitación me tumbe en la pequeña cama que había ahí, me hice bolita y me acaricie mi mejilla –Te odio Naruto Uzumaki- Dije para mí y me quede dormida.

Ala mañana siguiente espere a que se marchara al trabajo para poder salir de mi escondite, cuando por fin pude salir me arregle de traje y llame a mi mejor amigo

–Gaara soy yo Hinata-

-Que milagro, que sucede te oigo molesta-

-Quiero divorciarme de este maldito-

-Porque… sucedió algo Hinata-

-Me golpeo ayer y me persiguió eso sucedió-

-Maldito… donde estas-

-En mi casa… pero mejor voy a tu oficina-

-Sale aquí te espero-

Colgué y me dirigí al Garaje, subí a mi auto el cual era un convertible negro, regalo de mi anterior cumpleaños y me fui directa al despacho de Gaara.

Al llegar toque la puerta y el salió me saludo –Hinata hace ya un año que no te veo- dijo sin dejar de obsérvame –Si ya hace un año Gaara- respondí pensativa –Bueno vayamos al grano que te hizo ese maldito- dijo sin rodeos –Me dio una bofetada y m correteo para poder seguir pegándome- respondí de igual forma –Que hiciste para que hiciera eso- siguió preguntándome -Solo le dije que quería el divorcio- respondí con ira. –Bueno pues ya que te agredió será más fácil el que te divorcies- mientras decía esto saco unos papeles, les saco copia y me los dio –El original es para ti y la copia para él, se la hago mandar o- no lo deje terminar y respondí –No yo personalmente se la voy a dar- y tomando la copia me retire, me subí al auto y me dirigí a UzumakiCorporation, al llegar entre por la puerta principal con toda la seguridad del mundo, la gente a mi alrededor se me quedaba viendo," estoy segura que nadie me conoce" pensé, llegue hasta la recepción y la recepcionista me pregunto –Se le ofrece algo señorita- con toda la seguridad que por estos dos años había ocultado respondí –Yo soy Hinata Uzumaki y vengo a ver a mi esposo-la cara de todos era de sorpresa, Naruto solo me había llevado a tres fiestas de la empresa, además siempre llevaba el cabello recogido, y en este momento lo llevaba suelto y traía puestos unos lentes oscuros. –Oh señora Uzumaki, deje le informo al señor- contesto rápidamente –No hace falto solo vengo a entregarle unos documentos muy importantes, yo misma se los entregare- hable segura y con un tono de "ni se te ocurra contradecirme" –Claro señora Uzumaki- termino respondiendo rápidamente –Gracias eres muy hable- respondí al irme directa al elevador, presione l botón dl último piso y al llegar su secretaria no estaba en su lugar. Observe su escritorio y en el pude ver su nombre en el letrero de su saco el cual estaba colocado en su respaldo "Sakura" .

Al abrir la puerta me encontré a una peli rosa y a un rubio semidesnudos, besándose apasionadamente. –Baya Baya… veo que te esfuerzas mucho en trabajar Naruto- Ambos voltearon a donde yo estaba y Naruto maldijo.

-Qué haces aquí Hinata- Dijo Naruto levantándose de encima de esa tal Sakura. –Yo solo traigo los papeles del divorcio- respondí dejándolos en su escritorio –Además el juicio es pasado mañana- agregue mientras me iba dejándolo con la palabra en la boca.

El día del juicio ambos nos presentamos, el juez quería darme la mitad de los bienes, pero yo le contradije que no necesitaba el dinero y por último el obtuvo una multa por haberme golpeado, y se registró en su expediente el antecedente de violencia intrafamiliar. Y así por fin estaba divorciada de ese maldito.

Al llegar a mi nuevo departamento le marque a Gaara

-Gaara siento molestarte otra vez-

-Hinata eres mi amiga no es molestia que se te ofrece-

-Quisiera saber si no sabes de algún conocido que necesite una secretaria-

-Vaya por fin vas a explotar las dos carreras que estudiaste-

-Si jejeje-

-Me parece haber escuchado de algunos abogados que sus jefes buscaban una secretaria, te mando la lista por e-mail-

-Gracias Gaara-

-No hay de que-

Colgué y me tumbe en el sofá vaya había olvidado lo mucho que me había esforzado en la universidad al haber cursado dos carreras a la vez Economía y administración. Además de aprender inglés y francés. Revise mi correo electrónico y vi que ya había llegado la lista de Gaara, la empecé a leer y el primero en la lista era Sasuke Uchiha , la persona que más odiaba Naruto Uzumaki." Ya sé dónde voy a trabajar" pensé con una sonrisa en los labios llena de maldad.


	2. Capitulo 2 La entrevista

Capítulo. 2 La entrevista

Los personajes no son míos son de Kishimoto.

Quiero agregar que esta historia también la publique en Fanfic es, para que no se espanten si la encuentran ahí J me alegra que les guste.

Termine utilizando los contactos de Gaara, para conseguirme una entrevista con Sasuke Uchiha.

Llegue media hora antes a la entrevista y fui la primera en llegar, después de mi llegaron otras siete chicas, unas muy payasas y otras muy serias. A la hora de llamarnos yo fui la cuarta al pasar.

Buenos días dije al entrar ahí se encontraba Sasuke Uchiha sentado en su escritorio a lado de él se encontraba un joven mayor que el parado y leyendo un libro, seguramente su hermano. –Usted es Hinata Hyuga, tiene veintiséis años, estudio dos carreras a la vez en la universidad de Tokio, en ambas carreras se graduó con honores, siendo la mejor en su generación- yo solo asentía a todo lo que él me preguntaba –A demás usted sabe inglés y francés a la perfección, solo tengo una pregunta más y aunque es privada es necesaria- yo ya sabía cuál era así que decidí no hacerme la tonta que no sabe de lo que le hablan –Esa pregunta es sobre mi matrimonio con Naruto Uzumaki no es así- el me observo y afirmo –Si es acerca de su matrimonio con el- no le deje seguir hablando y respondí fríamente –Hasta hace una semana era su esposa, ahora solo soy Hinata Hyuga y no vengo como un espía ni nada parecido, solo vengo en busca de un empleo. Además le aseguro que Uzumaki Naruto estará en quiebra, en menos de un año- el joven que se encontraba parado dejo de leer y se quedó viéndome intrigado y hablo –Como sabes que Uzumaki Naruto estará en quiebra en menos de un año- dirigiendo mi mirada a ambos respondí –Por dos factores el primero cuales son las bases de una empresa; Trabajadores, clientes, productos, proveedores. Su relación con sus empleados es como decir… muy íntima, sus clientes cada vez son menos, el producto es siempre el mismo no hay una innovación y sus proveedores pierden confianza en su empresa. Y el último factor su expediente está manchado, así que la confianza en invertir se pierde cada vez más- cuando termine ambos se miraron y Sasuke hablo –Esto es todo por hoy, si es elegida para el puesto nosotros le confirmaremos llamándole por teléfono- yo me levante di una reverencia y me despedí –Gracias hasta luego- me retire y me dirigí al estacionamiento, ya en mi carro pude relajarme –Haaaa… vaya Hinata un no pierdes el toque- me dije a mi misma, dicho esto me dirigí al supermercado tenia bastantes cosas que comprar para el nuevo departamento.

POV. Sasuke

Mi secretaria había renunciado ya que se iba a casar y ahora tenía que volver a empezar a buscar una nueva secretaria, le pedí ayuda a mi abogado Gaara con el papeleo, días después él me recomendó a una chica de veintiséis años, con un excelente currículo, lo único malo de esto es que era la ex esposa de Naruto Uzumaki… ese tipo es capaz de hasta utilizar a su esposa para robar información de mi compañía, pero me daba curiosidad el tipo de mujer con la que se había casado.

Llego el día de las entrevistas y según mi secretaria ella había sido la primera en llegar, las jóvenes fueron pasando, pero ninguna tenía tan excelente currículo como el de ella. Por fin llego su turno y entro, llevaba su largo cabello amarrado por una media cola, vestía un traje azul marino el cual asía juego con su cabello el cual se le veía muy bien, tomo asiento y yo comencé a hablar ella asentía a mis preguntas… y llego el momento crucial la pregunta sobre su ex marido estaba por hacerla, pero ella se adelantó a hablar sobre ello dejándome sorprendido por su seguridad, al parecer a Itachi le interesó mucho lo último que dijo y termino preguntándole que como lo sabía, ella igual de segura respondió dejándonos a ambos muy sorprendidos, nos miramos intrigados y dimos por finalizada su entrevista, ella se despidió muy educadamente y se marchó.

-Vaya Vaya… que mujer no lo crees Sasuke- dijo Itachi yéndose de mi oficina. Al parecer Uzumaki era un idiota… como había perdido a semejante mujer. Bueno pues ya está decidido Hinata Hyuga será mi nueva secretaria.


	3. Capitulo 3 Mi primer día de trabajo

Capítulo 3. Mi primer día de trabajo

Los personajes no son míos son de Kishimoto.

Eran las seis de la tarde cuando recibí la llamada de Gaara que me felicitaba, "conseguiste el empleo, felicidades Hinata" esas habían sido sus palabras y mañana seria mi primer día en UchihaCoorporation.

Me levante muy temprano para tener todo listo; mi ropa, los documentos sobre cada inversionista, mi almuerzo, desayunar, hacer un poco de ejercicio, bañarme, arreglarme, maquillarme y por ultimo llegar con un anticipo de media hora al trabajo. Aunque entraba a las ocho, tenía el presentimiento que Sasuke me necesitaría un poco antes, así que seguiría a mi sexto sentido. Al llegar al estacionamiento me topé con Sasuke, hice una reverencia y lo salude –Buenos días señor- el hizo lo mismo –Buenos días- tomamos el elevador en silencio, al llegar a su oficina me mostro mi escritorio el cual se encontraba afuera de su oficina. Me dispuse a dejar mis cosas en mi escritorio y me puse al tanto rápidamente de las citas, reuniones, cenas, comidas, etc. Que tenía Sasuke para esa semana vaya realmente hay muchas cosas que hacer pensé, y me dedique a organizarlo todo estaba tan adentrada en mi trabajo que no me di cuenta que ya eran las ocho de la mañana, así que decidí entrar a la oficina de Sasuke toque la puerta el me indico que pasara y le pregunte –Necesita algo Señor- él se encontraba revisando unos documentos -Si… podrías revisar que día eligieron los inversionistas de Francia la cena- dijo sin mirarme –La eligieron para mañana señor, el restaurante se encuentra en el centro y la hora acordada es a las nueve, algo más señor- se me quedo mirando y después de varios segundos dijo –No por el momento, si necesito algo más yo te aviso gracias- asentí y me retire a seguir organizando los documentos de la semana.

POV. Sasuke

Llego el día en que Hinata entraría a trabajar, su entrada era a las ocho así que no la vería hasta esa hora, yo estoy acostumbrado a entrar media hora antes para ordenar varios documentos y no estar tan presionado. Al salir de mi auto me percate que Hinata salía de su convertible negro, vestida de una elegante falda color negro que llegaba por encima de sus rodillas, un saco del mismo color y unos tacones no muy altos. Además saco un portafolio el cual colgó en su hombro y saco una bolsa de asas la cual seguramente era su almuerzo cerró la puerta y se fue directa al elevador, fue entonces que yo también hice lo mismo, cuando llegue a su lado m saludo educadamente y me di cuenta que llevaba un maquillaje tenue, ambos entramos al elevador yo la observaba de reojo se abrieron las puertas y yo salí primero le mostré su escritorio y me metí a mi oficina comencé a ordenar algunos papeles, dieron las ocho y yo estaba por hablarle para confirmar una cena y en ese momento ella toco y le indique que pasara, me pregunto que si se me ofrecía algo y yo acerté y le pregunte, esperando que ella fuera a revisarlo a la computadora, me sorprendió mucho el hecho de que supiera desde el lugar hasta la fecha y hora, siendo su primer día mientras ocultaba mi asombro tarde varios segundos en agradecerle, ella salió de mi oficina y yo todavía estaba sorprendido –Vaya… que eficiente es- dije en voz baja y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro –Pero qué diablos… porque sonrió- y sacudiendo mi rostro decidí seguir trabajando.

POV. Hinata

Conteste varias llamadas, confirme varias citas, ayude a Sasuke con algunas dudas, etc. –Haaa vaya hace tanto que no me sentía también- dije mientras me estiraba, esto de volver a trabajar se sentía muy bien y podría decirse que me llevaba bien con Sasuke, una sonrisa se formó en mis labios y en ese momento llego Uchiha Itachi, me levante rápidamente y haciendo una reverencia lo salude –Buenos días Itachi-sama- el me devolvió el saludo y me dedico una sonrisa y me pregunto si se encontraba su hermano yo asintiendo afirme y el entro a la oficina de Sasuke.

POV. Sasuke

Itachi entro a mi oficina –Hola hermanito… oye tu secretaria no está nada mal, te importaría si la invito a salir algún día de estos- dijo en tono seductor y yo mirándolo con cara de pocos amigos le respondí –Por fin encuentro a alguien eficiente y tú ya la tienes en la mira- Itachi rápidamente contesto –Tranquilo es tuya- lo volví a ver de la misma forma, pero ya no hable, si lo hubiera hecho caería en su juego.

-A que vienes Itachi- Dije viendo que no se iba –Pues vine a decirte que tu secretaria tenía razón, UzumakiCoorporation sus acciones cayeron en un veinte por ciento- lo mire fijamente y le respondí –Entonces un punto más a su favor y reafirmo que fue una buena idea contratarla- el me miro satisfecho y se marchó, "vaya Hinata Hyuga resulto ser un misterio" pensé para mí.

POV Hinata

Dio la una y ninguno de los dos había almorzado ya que teníamos mucho trabajo, así que decidí ir y preguntarle a Sasuke si deseaba algún bocadillo –Señor ya es la una y no a almorzado desearía algo- el me miro pensativo y respondió –Un café está bien- yo asentí y fui por un café para él, estaba a punto de entrar a su oficina para dárselo pero sabía que solo tomar un café le haría daño así que abrí mi topper de almuerzo y tomando el plato pequeño que traía para comer ahí puse un sándwich y un poco de arroz cocido y entre a su oficina, puse el café y el plato lejos de sus documentos para así no manchar nada, el me agradeció sin siquiera darse cuenta del plato eso me dio risa, vaya que estaba concentrado en su trabajo, asentí y me marche. Ya en mi lugar me di un tiempo para almorzar.

POV. Sasuke

Hinata entro preguntando si tenía hambre y yo le pedí un café, aunque moría de hambre teníamos mucho trabajo como para comprar comida. Después de varios minutos ella entro y dejo el café en mi escritorio lejos de los documentos, eso me agrado de su parte y aunque no volteé a verla le agradecí, ella asintió y se marchó. De pronto el olor a comida me di cuenta que había un plato de comida a lado del café lo tome y probé el sándwich, estaba exquisito y el arroz ni se diga, literalmente lamí el plato hacia mucho que no comía una comida tan deliciosa –Eres un completo y total idiota Naruto Uzumaki… al haber dejado ir a una mujer como esta- dije en voz baja, mis palabras hicieron que me intrigara cual había sido la razón de su divorcio, así que me puse a investigar y termine leyendo el nombre de Gaara en el artículo como abogado de Hinata "mi abogado" pensé, así que termine marcándole.

-Hola Gaara, necesito preguntarte algo

-Que sucede Sasuke

-Tú fuiste el abogado de divorcio de Hinata

-Si porque hay algún problema

-No ninguno, es solo que quiero saber la razón del porque ella se divorció de Naruto

-Te lo diré solo porque eres de confianza y además de que trabaja para ti

-El empezó a ser distante y grosero, entonces ella le pidió el divorcio y el en respuesta la golpeo, aunque solo fue una fuerte abofeteada, ella corrió y el la persiguió para seguirla golpeando, solo que ella se escondió muy bien y no la encontró… Además que al otro día que fue a su oficina a dejarle los papeles del divorcio lo encontró a él y a su secretaria medio desnudos… eso es todo lo que ella me dijo, ella parece fuerte pero es muy frágil y se rompe con facilidad, ella es mi mejor amiga así que por favor cuida de ella.

-No te preocupes Gaara cuidare de tu amiga

-Gracias Sasuke

Al colgar sentí un sentimiento de odio muy grande –Maldito Uzumaki… como te atreviste a hacer eso… bastardo- en ese momento su rostro se me vino a la mente, y pensar que esa mañana había pensado que era muy hermoso y ese bastardo la había golpeado… luego pensé en esa exquisita comida… maldito.

La hora de la salida llego y ella se encontraba revisando unos documentos, al parecer no se había dado cuenta de la hora que era, la observe hasta que se percató de mi presencia y se paró rápidamente –Oh lo siento señor… desea algo- sus mejillas se pusieron de color y yo solo respondí –Ya es la hora de irnos- eso hizo que bajara la mirada y se disculpara. Cuando guardo todas sus cosas fuimos al elevador, bajamos en silencio y cuando salimos y estaba por despedirse hable –Hoy hiciste un excelente trabajo y la comida que me diste estaba exquisita- su mirada se ilumino y sonrió, su sonrisa en ese momento era la más hermosa que alguna vez vi –Me alegra mucho el serle útil y que bueno que le gusto la comida- finalizado esto nos despedimos y una parte de mí se sintió cálida.


	4. Capitulo 4 La cena

Los personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto

Capitulo. 4 La cena

Estaba leyendo unos convenios, cuando de pronto sentí que alguien me observaba, al voltear me di cuenta de que era Sasuke, me levante de inmediato y me disculpe mis mejillas se pusieron rojas, -Ya es hora de irnos- me dijo con expresión de cansancio, mis mejillas se pusieron más rojas pues no me había dado cuenta que hora era. Al terminar de guardar mis cosas nos dirigimos al estacionamiento, estaba a punto de despedirme y fue que el quien hablo - Hoy hiciste un excelente trabajo y la comida que me diste estaba exquisita- esa palabras me hicieron muy feliz, hacia tanto tiempo que alguien me elogiaba - Me alegra mucho el serle útil y que bueno que le gusto la comida- respondí embozando una gran sonrisa y termine despidiéndome –Hasta mañana señor- -Hasta mañana Hinata- respondió el.

A la mañana siguiente repetí mi rutina y me dirigí al trabajo, no sin antes tomar un de mis vestidos de noche color negro. Al llegar me tope de nuevo con Sasuke en el elevador, lo salude y subimos en silencio, al llegar a su oficina cada quien se dedicó hacer su trabajo, el día transcurrió tranquilo. Dieron las ocho y ambos guardamos nuestras cosas –La reunión es en una hora señor, en el restaurante francés L´Atelier y se encuentra en el centro, a un costado del parque de cerezos - dije al terminar de guardar nuestras cosas dicho esto me marche. Me dirigí al salón de Belleza de Ino Yamanaka, según las criticas era el mejor –Buenas Noches tengo una cita- dije llegando a la recepción –Cual es su nombre- Respondió amablemente la señorita –Hinata Hyuga – ella busco en sus citas y me hizo pasar, llegue a unos vestidores y me cambien mi traje por el elegante vestido color negro, el cual llegaba al suelo, corte sirena y suelto de la parte de abajo, con un cinturón de pequeños diamantes y unos guantes negros por encima del codo, y mis zapatillas eran plateados.

Al salir del probador me topé con Ino y dio unos aplausos –A quien planeas conquistar Hinata- dijo al dejar de aplaudir, mis mejillas se sonrojaron –Además veo que aún no pierdes esa espectacular figura-eso me ruborizo aún más –Bueno ya fue mucha charla vamos a dejarte hermosa para ese afortunado- me llevo a peinar y a maquillarme.

Bueno más hermosa no puedes estar y al verme al espejo vi que no mentía realmente me veía muy hermosa, por algo ella había sido la encargada de mi peinado el día de mi boda.

Mi peinado era un hermoso chongo elevado y tenía unos hermosos pendientes de diamante, me subí al convertible y me dirigí al restaurant, al llegar todo el mundo me veía y fue en ese momento que me topé con Sasuke Uchiha.

POV. Sasuke

Al día siguiente nos topamos de nuevo en el elevador como siempre nos saludamos y subimos en silencio, el resto del día transcurrió de forma normal. Dieron las ocho y Hinata me dijo el nombre del restaurante y su ubicación. Me dirigí a mi apartamento y me cambie a un traje más formal y me fui al restaurante. Entregue mis llaves al ballet parquin y decidí esperar un momento a Hinata, como vi que no llegaba estaba a punto de entrar, cuando vi que todos los presentes murmuraban y volteaban a la entrada del lobby, sentí curiosidad y me volví a la entrada… no podía dar crédito a lo que mis ojos veían… era Hinata salido de su convertible negro y caminando a la entrada del lobby con un hermoso y sensual vestido negro, segura de sí. Cuando me vio me dedico una hermosa sonrisa y yo todavía seguía impactado por lo hermosa que estaba, los trajes que portaba a diario la asían lucir bella, pero este vestido mostraba la exuberante figura que poseía y pude notar una actitud seductora en ella –Buenas noches señor- dijo al llegar a mí –Buenas noches Hinata… luces muy hermosa- respondí todavía un poco aturdido –Muchas gracias- contesto ella y pude notar un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, le ofrecí mi brazo y ella lo tomo, al hacer esto pude notar que varios hombres maldijeron al ver que ya tenía pareja y eso hizo que sintiera un sentimiento de satisfacción.

POV. Hinata

Al llegar a donde se encontraba Sasuke note algo diferente en su mirada, así que decidí ser la primera en saludar - Buenas noches señor- y el respondió - Buenas noches Hinata… luces muy hermosa- eso hizo que me sonrojara y solo agradecí, el me ofreció su brazo y yo lo acepte y entramos al restaurant, llegamos a nuestra mesa y ya se encontraban los inversionista, al verme se quedaron embobados conmigo y pude notar que Sasuke se tensó y me ofreció la silla y yo me senté, después él se sentó a mi lado y la reunión comenzó, los inversionistas se quedaron impactados por la perfección de mi francés y mis conocimientos; fue entonces cuando nos dimos cuenta de que se aproximaba una pareja hacia nuestra mesa y nos levantamos para recibirlos -Buenas noches- saludo Shikamaru-sama –Buenas noches-respondimos todos -Esta es mi esposa Temari- presento orgullosamente a su esposa -Buenas noches- saludamos todos, había leído sobre el antes de entrar oficialmente a trabajar, él era Shikamaru Nara el máximo inversionista francés y su esposa era Sabaku no Temari hija del empresario más rico de Francia. Vaya que hacían una bonita pareja, aunque ambos parecían serios yo podía sentir el amor que se tenían y por un momento sentí envidia de esos dos. La cena fue muy amena, cuando llego la hora de marcharnos decidí ir al baño y Temari fue conmigo al llegar al baño me retoque mi brillo labial y ella retoco su maquillaje –Temari-sama usted y su esposo hacen una hermosa pareja- dije al terminar de ponerme mi brillo labial –Gracias- respondió con una sonrisa, la espere y salimos juntas del baño y nos dirigimos a donde nos esperaban Sasuke y su esposo, nos despedimos y mientras ellos se iban Naruto paso a mi lado, aquello me aterro y me tenso. Sasuke tomo mi brazo y eso hizo que me relajara y me guio a la salida. Mi auto llego primero, así que me despedí - Nos vemos mañana señor- dije antes de subirme al auto –Hasta mañana Hinata- respondió el, subí a mi auto y me fui a casa.

POV. Sasuke

Llegamos a nuestra mesa y los inversionistas al ver a Hinata quedaron embobados y en uno que otro vi deseo, eso causo un sentimiento muy extraño en mí, ella los dejo impresionados con su perfecto francés y sus conocimientos. Al llegar Shikamaru con su esposa vi que Hinata los observaba a menudo y su mirada se entristecía y por un momento sentí la necesidad de abrazarla, pero solo la aleje y bebí un poco más de Sake . Al acabar la reunión Hinata fue al baño y Temari lo hizo también, yo solo me quede conversando un poco con Shikamaru, cuando ellas volvieron mi vista se posó solamente en Hinata y en lo hermosa que se veía, ambas llegaron hasta nosotros y Shikamaru se despidió primero él y su esposa se fueron, fue en ese momento que Naruto paso alado de Hinata, la mire y estaba inmóvil con la mirada de impresión-miedo, lo único que se me ocurrió al momento fue sacarla de ahí, así que tome su brazo y eso provoco que se relajara y rápidamente nos alejamos, trajeron su auto primero nos despedimos –Nos vemos mañana señor- dijo ella –Hasta mañana Hinata- respondí cansado.

POV. Naruto

Según algunos de mis colegas Sasuke se reuniría con inversionistas de Francia, uno de ellos el más importante de ese país, asique me vestí de traje de gala y fui al lugar acordado entre ellos. Pero al llegar pase justo alado de una mujer muy hermosa, la cual se encontraba acompañada de Sasuke, me pare unos metros tras de ellos y me di cuenta que esa mujer era Hinata y mi cólera estallo, pero antes de poder decir algo él la tomo del brazo y se alejaron de ahí.

"Maldita Hinata traicionándome con un Uchiha… te lo hare pagar caro" Pensé mientras los vi alejarse.


	5. Capitulo 5 Ni se te ocurra Naruto

Feliz San Valentín :D

Este San Valentín lo pasare sola u.u pero no importa. Les deseo un excelente día y por ser San Valentín les voy a regalar unos capítulos que prepare para este día.

Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Kishimoto

Capitulo. 5 Ni se te ocurra Naruto

Al regresar al departamento me quite el vestido y me puse mi camisón, antes de irme a la cama lo mire y recordé que este vestido lo había comprado para mi segundo aniversario con Naruto, pero en lugar de sentirme triste me sentí feliz de haberlo usado en esta cena con Sasuke.

La semana transcurrió normal sin ningún percance y solo con mucho trabajo.

Era lunes y como siempre llegue media hora antes de mi entrada, Sasuke aún no había llegado y eso era raro en él, pero aun así fui a mi lugar y me puse hacer mi trabajo, pasaron unos veinte minutos y de pronto sentí que alguien se acercaba, pensando que era Sasuke me levante para saludarlo y al momento mi sonrisa se borró de mis labios y paso a una de odio y coraje.

-Vaya, vaya pero mira a quien tenemos aquí- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa hipócrita –Que es lo quieres Naruto- dije cortantemente –Oh yo solo vengo a ver si es cierto el rumor de que eres la secretaria de Sasuke- dijo acercándose unos pasos –Ya viste que es cierto el rumor, ahora vete- respondí señalando la puerta, el no voltio a mirarla pero yo si lo hice y me di cuenta de que Sasuke estaba en la entrada observando, eso me puso tensa y Naruto lo percibió y comenzó hablar de nuevo –Vaya que eres patética Hinata… te quejaste de mi porque me acostaba con mi secretaria y tu terminaste igual… Estoy seguro que él nos es tan bueno en la cama y que cuando lo haces con el desearías que fuera yo el que te lo hiciera- dijo altaneramente aquellas palabras y eso me enfureció más y respondí sin pensar –Y eso a ti que te importa, si yo me acuesto con él a ti que… además te diré que él es mil veces mejor que tú en la cama y por último él es mil veces más hombre que tu- esto último lo dije mirando sus pantalones, eso lo enfureció mucho y levanto su mano para golpearme, provocando que me quedara inmóvil y con la mirada de miedo… cerré los ojos al sentir su mano acercarse a mi rostro, pero no sentí dolor alguno solo silencio, así que abrí rápidamente mis ojos y me topé con una escena que nunca creí ver Sasuke tenía agarrado de la mano a Naruto y lo miraba con una mirada de odio, que hasta mí me dio miedo. –Ni se te ocurra volver a tocarla MALDITO- dijo Sasuke, Naruto se zafo de él y respondió –Ella es mía Sasuke- -Perdiste todo derecho sobre ella Naruto-contesto Sasuke con la misma mirada de odio, el celular de Naruto sonó y el maldijo, respondió e inmediatamente se fue de ahí. Sasuke me miro y me pregunto –Te encuentras bien- yo solo asentí, mis lágrimas comenzaron a salir una tras otra me mantenía agachada y de pronto sentí que me abrazaban, era Sasuke que torpemente me abrazaba, no proteste y solo deje que lo hiciera realmente lo necesitaba.

POV. Sasuke

Me levante abruptamente y me di cuenta de que eran las siete, tome una ducha rápida y me vestí lo más rápido que pude, "maldito Itachi" pensé el inútil había llegado a mi casa con el pretexto de pasar un rato con su hermano y había bebido de más. Al dirigirme al trabajo me topé con un tráfico que seguramente tardaría una hora en llegar. Dieron diez para las siete y apenas estaba entrando en el elevador, cuando Salí me topé con Naruto hablando con Hinata este parecía que acababa de llegar, no interferí y solo lo observe, un momento después Hinata se percató de mi presencia y se tensó, Naruto pensó que había sido a causa de sus palabras y no se dio cuenta de mi presencia, la insulto llamándola una cualquiera que se acuesta con su jefe, eso me enojó y ella se enojó aún más y le respondió que a él que le importaba, pero ella agrego algo que no me esperaba y aquellas palabras enfurecieron a Naruto y estaba a punto de golpearla, pero llegue a tiempo y le sujete la mano amenas unos cinco centímetros de la cara de Hinata, ella cerro sus ojos y al no sentir dolor los abrió, cuando nos vio a ambos sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. Mi mirada era completamente de odio - Ni se te ocurra volver a tocarla MALDITO- hable antes que Naruto, él se zafó de mi agarre y me respondió - Ella es mía Sasuke- y sin cambiar mi mirada respondí -Perdiste todo derecho sobre ella Naruto- él estaba apuntó de responderme, cuando su celular sonó y tuvo que contestar, la llamada parecía importante y tuvo que irse inmediatamente. Mire a Hinata y le pregunte que si se encontraba bien ella solo asintió, tenía la cabeza agachada pero varias lagrimas empezaron a caer y mojar unos papeles, volví a sentir el mismo sentimiento de abrazarla y aunque quería reprimirlo, se me vinieron a la mente las palabras de Gaara "Pareciera que ella es muy fuerte, pero se rompe con facilidad" y me encontré abrazándola torpemente, pues no sabía si ella estaba de acuerdo en que la abrazara, ella no protesto y recargo su cabeza en mí. Por primera vez en mi vida me dolía el pecho por ver llorar a una persona que no era parte de mi familia.


	6. Capitulo 6 Mal clima

Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Kishimoto

Capitulo. 6 Mal clima

Sasuke me tomo por sorpresa al abrazarme, pero no proteste y solo deje que lo hiciera, el que me abrazara me hacía sentir mejor.

Los días pasaron y todo siguió normal, había pasado una semana de lo sucedido con Naruto y hoy teníamos que ir a ver a unos terrenos, en donde se construiría otra fábrica de la empresa Uchiha , así que me puse unos zapatos de tacón bajo para no lastimarme un pie.

El pronóstico del día era el cielo despejado y mucho sol, así que no llevaba más que mi saco, llegue al lugar acordado antes que Sasuke y efectivamente hacia un sol precioso, en eso llego él y también llegaron los arquitectos. Al terminar de planear todo Sasuke decidió quedarse un poco más en aquel lugar, quería observar mejor el terreno y tal vez encontrar alguna cosa que no fuera de su agrado, así que me quede con el mientras que los demás se iban. Encontró una que otra falla en los planos, justo cuando estábamos lo más alejados de los autos, grandes nubes comenzaron a cubrir el sol y después de unos minutos la lluvia se hizo presente. –Oh por dios- dije al sentir las primeras gotas de lluvia,-maldición y los autos están hasta el otro lado- dijo Sasuke en tono molesto, yo no le hice caso a su mal humor y empecé a caminar en dirección a los autos. –Estás loca te vas a empapar- me grito a mis espaldas –Estas más loco tu quedándote parado en medio de la nada- respondí sin voltearlo a ver, escuche que bufo y comenzó a caminar en mi dirección "hombres" pensé mientras rodaba los ojos, el agua cada vez caía más y más así que acelere el paso y quitándome mi saco me cubrí con él la cabeza, tarde en llegar a mi auto como cinco minutos y ya en mi auto pensé en despedirme de Sasuke, pero él se fue todo malhumorado y no se despidió de mí, así que me fui a casa a tomar un buen baño de agua muy caliente para no terminar con una fiebre.

POV. Sasuke

Todo iba muy bien hasta que esas nubes aparecieron y arruinaron mi día, Hinata empezó a caminar en dirección a los autos, en que pensaba se iba a empapar, era mejor resguardarnos de la lluvia; no muy lejos de ahí había una cueva según los arquitectos, pero no ella a fuerzas se fue. La seguí y justo cuando la iba alcanzar ella acelero el paso, que parecía que estaba corriendo, literalmente termine trotando para alcanzarla, que clase de mujer era que caminaba tan rápido, al llegar a mi auto todo empapado solo me fui molesto y no me despedí de ella solo esperaba llegar a casa y darme un buen baño. Cuando Salí del baño me encontré a Itachi sentado en el sofá con un paquete de cervezas y con su clásica sonrisa con un doble plan. –Que quieres Itachi- dije en tono serio –Solo pasar el rato con mi hermanito favorito- respondió en tono de inocencia –Si como no- conteste rodando los ojos –Vamos Sasuke solo una- dijo sin más rodeos, termine aceptando para que así se fuera rápido de ahí, pero termine tomando más de una y me quede dormido en mi sofá.

Cuando desperté el cuerpo me dolía demasiado y la luz me molestaba mucho los ojos, me sentía morir y no sabía qué hora era. Me pare como pude y fui directo a bañarme, el agua caliente hizo su trabajo y mis músculos se destensaron, Salí rápidamente y me cambie. En eso sonó mi celular era Itachi.

-Que quieres Itachi- conteste en tono enojado

-Solo quiero informarte que nuestro padre vino a verte y yo como buen hermano que soy le dije que estabas fuera por negocios- respondió en tono infantil

-Gracias Itachi- conteste más calmado

-Oh hermano crees que con un simple gracias es suficiente… Jajaja…no hermano esto te va costar…hasta luego hermanito- respondió y colgó. Que querrá a cambio pensé mientras me dirigía a la oficina, al llegar me disculpe con mi padre que se encontraba hablando con Hinata. –Sasuke que suerte tienes en tener a Hyuga Hinata como secretaria, ella es la primogénita de Hiashi Hyuga un importante empresario- dijo mi padre. –Si lo se padre- respondí rápidamente, -Bueno me retiro continúen haciendo un buen trabajo- dijo mi padre mientras se marchaba.


	7. Capitulo 7 Algo parecido a los celos

Los personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto

Capitulo. 7 Algo parecido a los celos

POV. Hinata

Al llegar a casa me metí a bañarme y me fui a dormir. Al día siguiente repetí la rutina de siempre y me fui directa al trabajo y al llegar no me topé con Sasuke, llegue a mi lugar y empecé a con el trabajo del diario, en eso llego el hermano de Sasuke Itachi, yo me levante para saludarlo formalmente e informarle que Sasuke aún no llegaba, pero el solo se rio, me tomo la mano y la beso –Hinata me concederías el honor de salir a cenar mañana por la noche- dijo mientras soltaba mi mano, yo en estado de shock y con las mejillas ruborizadas, no supe que contestar –Ese silencio y ese rubor lo tomare como un si paso por ti a las nueve- hablo mientras se despedía con una sonrisa. Yo solo sonreí como tonta, después me senté en mi lugar y fue en ese momento en el que volví a la normalidad, vaya no me esperaba eso pensé, en ese momento llego el padre de Sasuke Fugaku Uchiha. –Vaya al parecer Sasuke no está, me topé con Itachi y él me dijo que estaba fuera por negocios- dijo mientras acercaba –Vas a pensar que soy un indiscreto pero que hace aquí la primogénita de Hiashi Hyuga, en nuestra empresa como secretaria- dijo sin rodeos, sus palabras no me agradaron y el orgullo Hyuga salió,-Mi padre le ha dejado el trabajo de dirigir la empresa a mi primo Neji, ya que él es mayor que yo y a mí me ha encargado adquirir experiencia, por ello ya estudie dos carreras a la vez, ahora solo falta que pula mis habilidades y cuando el momento llegue seré yo quien maneje la empresa, por lo mientras que mejor lugar que trabajar en UchihaCoorporation –respondí con orgullo y finalice con una sonrisa, en eso Sasuke llego y su padre se despidió. Yo seguí con mi trabajo y a la hora de la salida me despedí de Sasuke como siempre. Al entrar a mi departamento el recuerdo de Itachi llego a mi mente, haaaa suspire que se trae entre manos Itachi pensé.

Al otro día llegue al trabajo y me encontré con unas flores rojas en mi escritorio y una nota de Itachi "Espero te gusten preciosa" mi cara era de asombro y a la vez de pocos amigos, de verdad este tipo se traía algo entre manos, en ese momento fue cuando me di cuenta que Sasuke me observaba con una expresión extraña –De quien son esas rosas- pregunto molesto, -De Itachi-respondí sin verle, era mi imaginación o este Sasuke mostraba algo parecido a los celos, estás loca pensé rápidamente, -Porque te manda flores- me pregunto de manera arrogante y fría, ahora que había hecho mal, o no el orgullo Hyuga sale –Porque hoy vamos a cenar, además no tienes por qué estar tan molesto solo eres mi jefe- respondí desafiante, u.u pero que hecho pensé después de hablar, él es mi jefe haaaaaa maldito orgullo….pero pensándolo bien porque se molesta conmigo.


	8. Capitulo 8 Esto es solo una cena o no

Los personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto

Capitulo. 8 Esto es solo una cena o no

La hora de la salida llego y me fui directa a comprar un vestido, solo tenía una hora para estar lista e ir a cenar con Itachi, me probé varios vestidos pero ninguno me había gustado, hasta que vi uno color negro de hombros descubiertos, ajustado en la cintura y un listón color durazno atado a la cintura, el vestido llegaba por encima de la rodilla. Este vestido me hacía sentir muy cómoda y muy bonita.

Llegue a casa corriendo para poder maquillarme y peinarme, me peine con una media cola, el tiempo me pisaba los talones y justo estaba terminando de hacerme unos risos el timbre sonó, tome mi bolsa y me dirigí a la puerta- Hola- dije al abrir la puerta- Luces hermosa- Respondió Itachi, me ruborice un poco y respondí-Tu luces realmente bien- ni hablar Itachi traía un traje negro el cual lo hacía ver realmente atractivo y su cabello recogido en una coleta…lo hacía lucir tan sexy.

Íbamos en su carro el cual era un hermoso Ferrari color negro…como amo el color negro en los autos y este era realmente hermoso, llegamos al restaurante y él se bajó a abrirme la puerta, el valet parking se llevó el auto y nosotros entramos al restaurant, la cena estuvo muy rica y no hablamos mucho una que otra cosa, al salir y entrar al auto hablo-antes de ir a dejarte a tu apartamento hay un lugar al que quiero llevarte- yo solo asentí y sonreí, tardamos media hora en llegar, pero realmente había valido la pena. Al bajar del auto me topé con una luna llena hermosa y un enorme árbol lleno de luciérnagas, este lugar era realmente hermoso. Sin darme cuenta Itachi había puesto una hermosa melodía, se acercó a mí y me dijo-Me concederías esta pieza Hinata- yo estaba maravillada de aquel lugar y el gesto de Itachi me había sorprendido bastante, yo solo asentí y el baile comenzó. Itachi bailaba muy bien…a mi mente llego el día de mi boda y una sonrisa salió de mí, Itachi bailaba mucho mejor que Naruto. Disfrute tanto bailar con Itachi que no me había dado cuenta de que llevábamos un buen rato bailando, el frio se hizo presente y tuvimos que detenernos-Ya es tarde es hora de que regreses a casa- dijo Itachi tomando mi mano y conduciéndome de vuelta al carro. Al llegar a mi departamento me baje del auto y el me ayudo a bajar- Muchas gracias Itachi esta noche fue maravillosa- agradecí con una sonrisa en los labios –Princesa no tienes por qué agradecérmelo, alguien tan hermosa como tu merece esto y más- respondió sonriéndome, yo me ruborice y el me beso la mejilla y se fue a su auto no sin antes decir-Espero que no sea la última cena que me concedes Hinata- yo asentí y le sonreí.

Al entrar a mi apartamento me sentía muy feliz esa noche había sido maravillosa y yo solo me fui a dormir con una sonrisa en los labios.

POV. Itachi

Me había dado cuenta de que a Sasuke le agradaba Hinata, pero ella me había agradado desde que la había visto aquella vez en su oficina. La invite a cenar y no creí que aceptara, pero lo hizo y eso me alegro mucho.

Llego el día de la cena, juraba que Sasuke se enteraría y Hinata lo ignoraría. Al llegar por ella se veía tan hermosa y nos dirigimos al restaurante, la cena estuvo bien y antes de llevarla a casa la lleve a mi lugar favorito y bailamos un buen rato.

Después de llevarla a casa me dirigí a mi apartamento y me topé con Sasuke –Donde esta Hinata- pregunto Sasuke –Sana y salva hermanito- Respondí y me fui a mi apartamento –Aléjate de ella Itachi- dijo cortante –Crees que a mi lado también morirá como nuestra madre- respondí fríamente –Solo aléjate de ella- contesto, ya se iba cuando hable-Tendrás que ganarme hermanito….después de esta noche ella ya se enamoró de mi- respondí y me metí a mi apartamento. "Hinata hay un secreto que tú no sabes y si no quieres sufrir quédate a mi lado" pensé –Sasuke Hinata no es ella- dije en voz baja


	9. Capitulo 9 Sasuke que diablos te pasa

Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Kishimoto

Hay algo que quiero aclarar en los comentarios un chico o chica, escribió que sacara a Naruto del tag y que ponga que la historia es un SasukeItachiHinata ya que esto es trolear y engaño a la gente para que tenga más lecturas y no entendí el comentario. Pero bueno no importa, lo que quiero aclarar es que no es un SasukeItachiHinata sé que aparenta serlo pero no, es para darle forma a lo que viene más adelante XD

Capitulo. 9 Sasuke que diablos te pasa

POV. Sasuke

Al llegar a la oficina vi que había unas rosas rojas y de pronto ese sentimiento que hacia tanto no tenía lo volví a tener y me enoje, para mi sorpresa Hinata actuó cortante y sus palabras retumbaban mi cabeza "Solo eres mi jefe" "solo eres mi jefe". Fue entonces que sentí un Déjà vu y el recuerdo de ese día vino a mi mente.

Review.

Era como cualquier día, pero no lo fue…

Sasuke, Hikari y yo vamos a ver la cabaña donde será su luna de miel- dijo mi madre, -Quien las va llevar- Pregunte sin mirarlas, me encontraba trabajando en mi oficina -Tu hermano, así que por favor encárgate de ir a recoger tu traje y el de tu hermano- respondió Hikari, la mire y asentí… ella me dedico una hermosa sonrisa.

Fin Review.

El teléfono sonó y me saco de mis pensamientos, conteste y no era nada importante, seguí con mi trabajo y en poco tiempo dieran las ocho, y solo escuche a Hinata retirarse sin despedirse u.u no debí de enojarme de esa manera, pero no lo pude evitar.

Me fui directo a mi departamento y ya en él no me podía sacar la imagen de Hinata con Itachi, poco a poco las imágenes subieron de nivel (quien diría que el calmado Sasuke fuera pervertido) y me fui de inmediato al departamento de Itachi, al llegar no había rastro de Itachi así que decidí esperar. Ya me había hartado de esperar así que decidí irme "no se suponía que solo iban a cenar" pensé malhumorado, fue en eso que me topé con Itachi y me di cuenta de que venía solo.

Nos dijimos unas cuantas cosas y él se metió a su apartamento, si supiera Hinata que este tipo es el culpable de mi lamentable pasado y que a su lado corre peligro me elegiría a mí, "Tendrás que ganarme hermanito….después de esta noche ella ya se enamoró de mi" sus palabras me carcomían la cabeza y en especial unas "después de esta noche ella **_ya se enamoró de mi_**".

"Itachi no querrás volver a repetir la historia o si" Pensaba de camino a casa, después aquel accidente aún no tiene suficiente. Llegue a mi casa y me dirigí a dormir mañana era sábado y no tendría que ir a la oficina, así que podría dormir todo el día.

"Me encontraba en un lugar que me resultaba demasiado familiar, el olor a humo me hizo buscar con la mirada de dónde provenía, fue en ese momento donde todo se oscureció y me encontré a mí mismo en cama y a mi padre de negro observándome con una mirada fría y de tristeza". Fue entonces que desperté con el corazón acelerado y mi frente sudaba frió "Que me está pasando" me pregunte a mí mismo y sin poder explicarlo. Me metí a la ducha con agua fría para así poderme relajar, pero solo obtuve un resfriado.

POV. Itachi

Al despertar me fui directo a la cocina a tomarme un buen jugo de naranja y a prepárarme unos huevos revueltos, al terminar de desayunar Salí a correr por el bosque que se encuentra cerca de mi departamento. Mientras corría me puse a pensar en Hinata y en mi tonto hermano, "haaaa ese chico ha vivido siempre engañado" pensé mientras terminaba de correr.


	10. Capitulo 10 Un fin de semana parte 1

Capitulo. 10 Un fin de semana de gripe, deporte, diversión. Parte 1

POV. Hinata

Debo decir que mi vida había dado un gran giro y todo en mi cabeza daba vueltas, y la razón era muy sencilla "el juego de las tazas". Si cualquiera pensaría que estaba loca o que era una masoquista, pero el premio era un viaje a la playa y era para siete personas, además que era todo pagado.

Haaaaaa se preguntaran que como acabe dando vueltas y vueltas, a lado de Itachi… Pues es algo complicado y a la vez muy sencillo.

Todo comenzó muy temprano como a las cuatro, recibí una llamada de Ino para ir a correr por un parque cerca de su casa, yo con cara de pocos amigos acepte y me volví a costar una hora más _vaya que Ino no pierde la oportunidad de enterarse del chisme_ pensé mientras me levantaba con gran pesimismo, me fui a desayunar y me di una ducha rápida, me cambie con mi pants de correr color negro y me puse una playera negra ajustada, por ultimo me cerré la chamarra del pants, quera del mismo color que este.

Quién diablos sale a correr a las cinco de la mañana un sábado después de trabajar toda la semana, _solo Ino _pensé.

Fui al lugar acordado y me sorprendió mucho el bosque con el que me tope, este era el parque, Dios esto no es un parque quien sabe cuántas hectáreas tengan este lugar –Hinata que bueno que llegaste, y bien que te parece lista para correr- De la nada me grito Ino mientras corría hacia mí, yo con cara de pocos amigos la mire –Ino tú me hablaste de un parque no de un bosque- le reproche mientras señalaba aquel lugar_Es que acaso voy a hacer secuestrada, esto es un plan maligno…acaso voy a salir en un programa de televisión _en mi cabeza pasaban miles de situaciones –Oh vamos Hinata tu amas correr y que mejor lugar que este- respondió tranquilamente Ino –Pero Ino son las cinco de la mañana y todavía no sale el sol…Y TU ME QUIERES HACER CORRER POR UN BOSQUE OSCURO- conteste alarmada, quien en su sano juicio corre por un bosque a las cinco de la mañana sin luz . –Pero Hinata hay lámparas en el suelo- respondió Ino aun despreocupada –Ino esas lámparas son de foco azul no alumbran más que el suelo- respondí con cara de pocos amigos –Oh no seas miedosa vamos corre- Contesto alegremente mientras corría. Fue en ese momento en que me di cuenta que no tenía opción –Malditas películas de terror…Maldito Uzumaqui por tu maldita culpa tengo miedo- Grite mientras corría tras Ino.

Éramos las únicas corriendo en aquel lugar, este bosque estaba dividido en secciones y nosotras estábamos en la menos transitada, fue en ese momento en que le rogué a Ino cambiar de área e ir por una más transitada, esta se burló de mí y acepto. Yo recuerdo que la antigua Hinata ama este tipo de lugares solitarios y llenos de vegetación, pero eso cambio un día que Naruto y yo íbamos caminando por un bosque parecido.

Review

-Vaya que hermoso lugar…no lo crees Naruto- pregunte sin voltear y no escuche ninguna respuesta de él, eso se me hizo raro ya que el siempre andaba hablando, volteé hacia atrás y él no estaba – Naruto…Naruto… Naruto no es gracioso vamos sal de donde quiera que estés –Naruto nunca me respondió.

Fin Review

Aquella vez me había perdido y dure varias horas perdida, pero como pude regrese al hostal y me topé con Naruto viendo un partido de futbol, mis lágrimas salieron una tras otra, yo había estado tan preocupada por él y él estaba viendo la televisión, estuve perdida por tres horas y había estado tan asustada y él estaba tan feliz aquí sin percatarse de que no estaba.

Algo en mi ese día cambio y una personalidad fría salió en mi… al poco tiempo supe que me engañaba y después el dejo de sonreír frente a mi…dando como resultado nuestro divorcio.

_"__No seas tan exagerada Hinata, tenía sed y se me hizo fácil regresar por una botella de agua, luego vi que estaba el partido de futbol y me quede viéndolo, además supiste regresar, así que no pasa nada, ya deja de ser tan exagerada…Sabes me estresas"_

Esa había sido su respuesta cuando le pregunte que qué había pasado, porque me dejo sola en el bosque.

Mientras corríamos me dio un calambre y tropecé con una raíz –Hinata estas bien- pregunto alarmada Ino mientras corría hacia mí. –Si Ino estoy bien es solo que me lastime el pie, pero descuida solo debo moverlo un poco y dejarlo descansar y podré caminar bien- respondí mientras ella me ayudaba a levantarme. Mientras me levantaba pude ver que a unos diez metros había un tronco en la orilla del camino –Mira Ino ahí hay un tronco- le señale aquel tronco y ella me ayudo a llegar a él, me senté y estire mi pierna. –Sabes Ino no creo poder pararme en un rato porque no continuas tu corriendo y yo al rato te alcanzo, además este lugar está muy agradable- le sugerí a Ino y ella solo me observo, yo sonreí y ella asintió –Bueno pero no te vayas a tardar que quiero desayunar contigo- Respondió sonriendo, se levantó y siguió corriendo.

Cerré mis ojos y me pregunte estas en paz…hubo un silencio, era la primera vez en varios meses que sentía paz, podía escuchar el silencio y a la vez el ruido de los animales…estaba meditando, estaba sintiendo que estaba viva de nuevo y estaba tirando y borrando los malos momentos que pase con Naruto, todo era borrón y cuenta nueva. Cuando abrí mis ojos de nuevo alguien estaba sentado a mi lado lentamente volteé a ver su rostro y me topé con el rostro de Itachi, con los ojos cerrados y con una sonrisa en el rostro. –Estabas tan concentrada que no te diste cuenta que me senté a tu lado, así que decidí hacer lo mismo que tú y sabes pude sentir paz- Hablo sin abrir los ojos, mis mejillas se pusieron de un tenue color rojo y no supe que decir, jamás pensé topármelo en este lugar.

Fue entonces que lentamente abrió sus ojos y me observo –Unas manos tan hermosas como las tuyas no pueden ser dejadas así- mientras hablaba saco un pañuelo y tomando una de mis manos comenzó a limpiarla con delicadeza, yo me quede sin palabras…había olvidado que al caerme había alcanzado a poner mis manos, cuando termino de limpiar mi mano paso a la otra…-Gracias Itachi- fue lo único que mi boca logro pronunciar, estaba confusa del porque él estaba aquí. –No hay porque agradecer princesa- respondió sin levantar la vista.

-No sabía que corrieras por este bosque Hinata- pregunto después de terminar de limpiar mis manos –De hecho nunca había venido a este lugar, esta es la primera vez que vengo…de hecho fue la idea de una amiga venir a correr aquí- respondí con mi tono de voz normal. –Y donde quedo tu amiga- pregunto sin rodeos –Después de tropezarme le pedí que siguiera ella con su rutina, ya que mi tobillo se lastimo- respondí mientras miraba mi tobillo. Sin decir nada Itachi se levantó y dándome su mano me indico que me levantara, yo algo confusa lo hice y él se puso de cuclillas frente a mí –Vamos princesa yo te llevo- mi cara se puso roja y no supe que hacer o decir –jajaja vamos princesa entre más rápido lleguemos, más rápido desayunas y tu amiga no estará preocupada por ti- rio al principio al ver mi expresión pero después me miro con cara pasiva. Baje mi mirada avergonzada y me subí en su espalda, él se levantó y comenzó a caminar despacio…el olor que desprendía su chamarra era agradable y hacia que me sintiera relajada.

La caminata nos llevó a un pequeño hostal, con un restaurante muy pintoresco, con cuidado me bajo y me dejo sentada en una de las mesas del restaurant, mientras él iba por el botiquín de emergencias. En eso Ino llego a mi lado y sin rodeos pregunto –Quien es él chico con el que llegaste- yo con cara de pocos amigos respondí –Él es el hermano mayor de mi jefe y nada más, así que no hagas su pociones – respondí seria, fue entonces que el regreso y se presentó con Ino y viceversa, al terminar su presentación él se inclinó y desamarro mi tenis y retiro mi calcetín, para después untar sobre mi tobillo pomada para el dolor y desinflamar, después paso a vendarlo. Mire a Ino y esta estaba con la boca abierta y cero disimulación. Itachi se levantó y sonriendo pregunto –Estas ocupada el día de hoy- Ino ya ni respiraba estaba segura que si le decía que si esta me mataría, así que respondí con un simple –No hoy no tengo nada que hacer- y él sonrió y dirigiéndose a Ino pregunto –Y usted joven Ino tiene algo importante que hacer- esta estaba a punto del infarto y sin poder articular solo hizo un movimiento de cabeza señalo que no, Itachi sonrió y sin antes irse hablo –Tengo algo que arreglar así que no podre desayunar con ustedes pero nos vemos a las once en el lobby del hostal- asentimos y él se retiró.

-Hinata en este preciso momento me explicas como es que este…Dios Griego, Ángel, Demonio sexual o lo que tú quieras está invitándote a ti y a mí este día…Además tengo una duda si este es el hermano mayor de tu jefe como estará tu jefe- la cara de Ino pasaba a cada segundo a un color diferente y eso era muy gracioso, además las cosas que decía eran muy chistosas. –Oh vamos Hinata tu quédate con el hermano mayor y déjame a tu jefe- Continuo hablando locuras Ino, fue entonces que note que mis mejillas estaban de color carmín, sonreí tontamente. –Ino sabes has lo que quieras el solo es el hermano de mi jefe y mi jefe es solo mi jefe- Ino lloraba de la emoción. Nuestro desayuno fue pacifico hasta que llego un joven de traje y nos entregó una llave para una de las habitaciones del hostal, yo la acepte y Ino tenía cara de perdida (La pobre de Ino seguramente sufriría un infarto, hay que agradecer a Kamisama que no sufrió de una hemorragia nasal…aunque pensándolo bien todavía le faltaban varias situaciones).

Al entrar a la habitación nos dimos cuenta que en la cama habían varias cajas, Ino se lanzó a abrir las cajas donde estaba escrito su nombre, la primera que abrió tenia dentro unos zapatos de tacón bajo color negro, Ino grito de emoción –Hinata prométeme que me vas a invitar a la boda – grito mientras abría las demás cajas. Yo me acerque a las mías y abrí una algo grande, al retirar la tapa me topé con un hermoso vestido color negro en el tórax y rosa pastel bajo la cintura, y en sima del rosa crinolina negra, lo saque de la caja para poder apreciarlo mejor y en mi rostro una sonrisa en el momento apareció, el vestido era sin mangas, algo ampón y llegaba por encima de la rodilla, tenía una cinta en la cintura color negro y la cinta hacia un moño a un costado. Abrí otra caja y me encontré unos zapatos de tacón bajo, color negro con un adorno plateado al centro, estaba muy emocionada por probarme ese vestido, que no me di cuenta que Ino se estaba terminando de bañar, vaya que era distraída.

Al terminarme de vestir Ino me sonrió y me miro con una pícara sonrisa –Él ya puso la ropa ahora me toca a mí poner el peinado, yo solo rodé los ojos y deje que hiciera lo que quisiera. Cuando termino y me mire al espejo sonreí de la emoción me veía hermosa y eso no sucedía a menudo. Había tomado algunos mechones de mi cabello de los lados y los había entrelazado por detrás. Cuando vi el reloj solo teníamos cinco minutos.

Bajamos al lobby y Itachi ya se encontraba ahí, al vernos su mirada cambio a una de impresión y luego nos sonrió –Te vez hermosa Hinata- hablo primero Itachi –Ino se ve muy hermosa, además debo agradecerle por el hermoso peinado de Hinata- continuo hablando mientras hacia una reverencia a Ino. Ino estuvo a punto de ponerse morada, pero gracias a que le di un codazo reacciono. Nos pidió que lo siguiéramos y llegamos hasta su auto, instintivamente Ino me empujó para que me fuera adelante y yo la mire con cara de pocos amigos. El trayecto fue algo raro, ya que Ino no paraba de lanzar indirectas como "Itachi- san es casado" o "Ha pensado en casarse" "Itachi-san cuál es su tipo de mujer". Lo que me sorprendió fueron las respuestas de Itachi siempre respondía amablemente y el antes de que Ino preguntara otra cosa, hablo amablemente, "Ya la encontré señorita Yamanaka". Aquello me dejo pensando quien era aquella persona de la que hablaba Itachi, por un momento me sentí triste y creo haber sentido celos, pero borre eso de mi mente y volví a sonreír.

Llegamos a nuestro destino y bajamos del auto, al bajar me topé con un parque de diversiones, mire a Ino y esta no se lo creía –Adonde quieren ir primero- pregunto Itachi, vaya un parque de diversiones jamás me lo imagine, como él es callado y amable no creí que le gustaran los parques de diversiones, eso resulto agradable. –Yo quiero ir a comer una crepa- hable algo infantil. –Entonces vayamos- Itachi asintió y sonrió.

Llegamos al sitio y yo pedí unas crepas con helado de vainilla, galleta molida y zarzamoras (U.U es fácil escribir delicias, pero el antojo no puedo calmarlo T.T) Ino pidió unas igual que yo, solo que las de ella traían duraznos en almíbar, Itachi pidió un Helado doble y me convido una que otra vez de su helado de Mango y Nescafé. Después de terminar de comer, nos subimos al carrusel, luego a la montaña Rusa por petición de Ino, al bajar fuimos directos a la casa del terror y debo decir que soy pésima para asustar, ya que siempre me hago la valiente, pero era agradable estar cerca de Itachi, así que fingí asustarme una que otra vez :p.

Al salir de ahí Ino estaba con cara de pocos amigos se había ido sola hasta delante. Mientras buscábamos otro juego un hombre comenzó a gritar "Vengan y súbanse al juego de las tazas giratorias, vengan y demuestren cuanto soportan, el que soporte más tendrá un viaje doble todo pagado solo hay tres pases dobles vengan." Pasamos cerca del hombre y no le hicimos caso, pero paso algo que jamás creí que sucedería –Joven vamos demuestre su amor a su novia con un viaje- aquel hombre le grito a Itachi frente a todos y nosotros no le hicimos caso, por favor ambos somos millonarios podemos pagar miles de viajes, pero la gota que derramo el vaso fue –Oh acaso es usted un cobarde joven- nos detuvimos instantáneamente, en mi rostro había una cara de ¿QUE? En la de Ino "MALDITO COMO TE ATREVES A LLAMARLE A SI A MI ANGEL CAIDO" La de Itachi era de "QUE ES LO QUE ACABO DE ESCUCHAR " y en su frente una venita. Respire profundamente y decidí seguir caminando cuando en eso el tipo dijo –Tu novia debe de tener más agallas que tú- eso me mato me gire y camine hacia el –Quisiera callarse- le dije firme u.u ahí vas orgullo Hyuga –Vez que te dije tu novia tiene más agallas que tu- el muy maldito le volvió a hablar a Itachi de esa manera, Itachi llego a mi lado, su rostro era serio y frio u.u hay Dios ya se enojó. Antes de que Itachi hablara o hiciera algo el tipo se rio burlonamente fue entonces que salió el orgullo Hyuga y tomándolo de la camisa le amenace –Mira inútil tú no sabes quienes somos nosotros, pero vamos hacer algo, mi novio y yo nos subimos a tu juego por media hora sin parar y tú nos das los tres pases dobles o no sabrás ni donde te golpeo, pero el dolor será inmenso- en mi mirada no había compasión sino una maldad sin esconder. Nos estábamos subiendo al juego, cuando de repente jale por la fuerza a Ino y esta pidió misericordia, -Ino si subes obtendrás una cita con mi jefe en la playa- la cara de Ino cambio y se subió rápidamente, Itachi solo se rio seguro se imaginó a Sasuke con Ino. Ya a los quince minutos Ino pedía piedad, su cara no se veía bien. Itachi solo se abrazó a mí su cara se empezaba a poner mal, yo le anime a que recargara su cabeza en mi hombro. Mi cara estaba muy mal a los veinte minutos, lo único que hice fue acariciar el rostro de Itachi e Ino se abrazó a mí.


	11. Capitulo 11 Un fin de semana parte 2

Los personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto

Capitulo. 11 Un fin de semana de gripe, deporte y diversión. Parte 2

Mi cara era de pocos amigos y todo gracias a Sasuke a quien se le ocurre ir a la playa con gripe, solo a él. –Ino ya estoy harta a Sasuke no se le baja la fiebre vamos a tener que ir al hospital, además que el calor no ayuda- hable mientras suspiraba y me acostaba en el frio suelo –Pero que pensaba este tonto en venir enfermo a la playa, además nos ha arruinado la cena con Shikamaru y su esposa- Ino respondió igual de pesimista que yo-Además me arruino el poder ir a bailar con Itachi- respondí con un puchero.

Se preguntaran como acabamos así, pues explicarlo para mí seria llorar a mares ya que casi muero en ese maldito juego por esta salida y el tarado de mi jefe la arruina.- Hinata de que te quejas eres millonaria puedes salir con Itachi el próximo fin de semana- Hablo mi conciencia como si nada… U.U –Pero conciencia Itachi sale de viaje el próximo fin de semana- recordar eso me hizo patalear como niña chiquita T.T.

POV. Sasuke

Me desperté con una migraña que ni el más fuerte del mundo se la aguantaría, me levante y como pude llegue a la cocina, me tome una aspirina y al poco tiempo el dolor bajo.

-Dios TE JURO QUE NO VUELVO A TOMAR- grite a los cuatro vientos… pero a mi memoria llegaron los recuerdos de anoche y no había tomado ni una copa –¡Entonces qué diablos me pasa¡- me pregunte con cara de desconcierto, si no tome y me dormí llegando anoche, que diablos me paso.

Después de meditarlo unos minutos el responsable medio la cara –AAAACHUUUU…..AAACHUUUU…..AAAACHUUUUU- ….- Oh Dios me siento morir Okasaaaaa- Me tumbe en el sofá viendo como moría lentamente a causa de la gripe. Era sábado nadie se preguntaría por mí…T.T.

POV. Itachi

El destino es muy raro y nunca me imaginé toparme con Hinata en el bosque a las cinco y media de la mañana, pero el destino era el destino y no desaprovecharía la oportunidad. Me senté a su lado y ella no se dio cuenta de mi presencia así que no hable solo copie lo que hacía y para mí sorpresa se sentía muy bien, al poco tiempo sentí su mirada y decidí solo hablar sin dejar de hacer lo que hacía.

Cuando abrí mis ojos y la vi puede darme cuenta de que estaba llena de tierra y que sus manos estaban sucias, las limpie con delicadeza y ella menciono que su tobillo estaba lastimado. *o* esta era mi oportunidad así que la cargue hasta el hostal.

Lo que sucedió después fue algo normal, hasta que ese maldito me llamo cobarde, QUIEN SE CREE QUE ES PARA LLAMARME POCO HOMBRE, ESO ME PASA POR HUMILDE, SI YO QUISIERA COMPRARIA ESE PARQUE EN UN SEGUNDO Y LO HARIA UN MEGA PARQUE DE DIVERSIONES CON TODO Y BALNERIO. Pero decidí hacerme el sordo, hasta que el muy maldito dijo que Hinata tenía más agallas que yo…..Estaba apuntó de matarle cuando de repente que Hinata hablo con él y terminamos aquí en este maldito juego, creo que voy a morir… y el muy maldito lo tiene en máxima potencia T.T. Lo único bueno de estar en este maldito juego es poder tener recargada mi cabeza en Hinata y que ella me está acariciando el rostro. w estoy seguro de que en este momento tengo una cara de enamorado.

POV. Hinata

Cuando el juego se detuvo JURO que nuestras caras estaban pálidas, le arrebate de las manos los boletos al tipo esté y muy sutilmente hable –Pero he de regresar maldito y juro que te mato- en el momento en que yo hable Ino y Itachi dijeron lo mismo que yo, solo que en la mirada de ellos había fuego de venganza.

-Gomenasai- Fui la primera en hablar, después de tirarnos en el césped que encontramos vació. –Hinata era necesario esto…sabes los tres somos ricos- Ino y Itachi hablaron al unísono. –Si lo sé solo que ese maldito insulto nuestro orgullo- hable sin poder abrir los ojos. Hubo un momento de silencio y los dos hablaron –Tienes razón insulto vilmente nuestro orgullo- Yo solo sé que el día en que regresemos el tipo muere.

Quedamos en pedir tres días de vacaciones y como Itachi es el hermano de mi jefe y máximo accionista de la empresa me dio los tres días.- Y ahora qué hacemos con los boletos que nos sobran- pregunto Ino después de terminar vomitando encima y apropósito de aquel maldito hombre. Lo que más risa me dio fueron sus palabras "ESTO TOMELO COMO UN RECUERDO MALDITO"

-Pienso invitar a la pareja de inversionistas franceses- Respondí mientras me acomodaba el cabello. –Entonces márcales a ver que te dicen Hinata- Hablo Itachi mientras se comía una nieve de limón la cual le había regresado el color a su rostro. Les marque y ellos aceptaron, de hecho querían salir a des estresarse unos días.

Quedamos de vernos en el aeropuerto el domingo a las cinco de la mañana, Ino y yo llegamos al diez para las cinco, Itachi ya estaba ahí. Subimos al avión privado de Itachi y todo iba bien hasta que estábamos a punto de subirnos al hermoso y bellísimo convertible color rojo carmín que Itachi había alquilado…U.U Cuando de repente alguien por detrás nuestro nos gritó como loco –ESPERENME… ESPERENME- Cuando mis ojos lograron enfocar a sujeto que nos gritaba, me di cuenta de que era Sasuke corriendo con todo y sus maletas, todos teníamos cara de pocos amigos.-Quien fue el inútil que le aviso- Pregunto Itachi con cara de desconcierto –Itachi avisaste en el trabajo que íbamos a faltar tres días- pregunte con cara de pocos amigos…la cara de Itachi cambio a una de frustración –Y si nos vamos y le dejamos…oye pero pensándolo bien Hinata tú me debes una cita en la playa con tu jefe- mi cara fue de pesimismo y recordé el berrinche que hizo el viernes. ¬¬

Sasuke llego hasta nosotros y como nos lo imaginábamos hizo berrinche- Quien diablos les dijo que se podían ir de vacaciones- Itachi y yo nos miramos maliciosamente y él fue quien le respondió- Sasuke cálmate esta es una salida de negocios- la cara de Sasuke cambio a una de incógnita O.o -Hay Sasuke siempre actuando sin saber – ahora fui yo quien hablo y la manera en que le hable creo que fue muy altanera, pero el llego gritando.

Yo me fui adelante con Itachi al volante y Ino y Sasuke atrás, esto a Sasuke no le gusto en lo más mínimo, pero a mi poco me importaba el muy tonto niño consentido tenía sus propios problemas como el estar estornudo y estornudo

Llegamos al hotel y subimos a nuestras habitaciones Ino y yo compartíamos una y Itachi nenia una solo para él, a Sasuke le dejamos la más lejana y como niño chiquito replico-Porque yo tengo la habitación más lejana, además por lo que me contaron son habitaciones dobles hay otra habitación cerca de ustedes libre- todos lo miramos con cara de "en serio" –Genio es la habitación de la pareja de inversionistas franceses- Le respondió con tono de burla Itachi –Además tu viniste de colado por eso ¬¬- y yo le agregue esto, cosa que le molesto al doble.

Nos fuimos a nuestras habitaciones a cambiarnos de ropas y después fuimos al lobby a recibir a Shikamaru y a su esposa, estos llegaron al poco tiempo y por lo que pude ver a Temari le fascinaba el lugar. –Que hermoso lugar, gracias por invitarnos- hablo primero Temari con una hermosa sonrisa –No hay porque agradecer, el hecho de que estén aquí me hace muy feliz- Fui yo quien hablo y Temari y su esposo me sonrieron.

Fuimos directos a desayunar y debo decir que no me contuve todo estaba riquísimo. Shikamaru le dio de probar a su esposa Temari algo de su ensalada, cosa que fue tan romántica que Ino y yo nos sonrojamos, fue entonces que Itachi me dio a probar algo de su platillo y esto provoco que me ruborizara, la pobre de Ino solo observaba y tenía cara de pocos amigos, como Sasuke no bajaba hacia mal quinteto. Jajajaja pobre Ino.

Después de desayunar decidimos dar un paseo por los jardines del hotel, después de haber bajado la comida decidimos ir a la playa, así que fuimos a cambiarnos a nuestras habitaciones.

-Oye Hinata tu jefe estará como Dios manda pero nada que ver con Itachi- comenzó hablar Ino mientras se cambiaba en el baño –Lo se Ino lo sé, ese tipo es rarito cuando quiere- Ino se rio por mi respuesta –Sabes si ese lobo solitario no se deja capturar, entonces tendrás que presentarme otro de tus amigos- su comentario me dio mucha risa, Ino no era de las que rogara toda la vida, solo lo necesario. –Vale yo te presento a otro de mis amigos- al fin salió del baño y era mi turno de cambiarme, me puse mi traje de baño color azul marino, el cual era un bikini, encima de este me puse una playera holgada y unos pantalones pesqueros. Amarre mi pelo en una coleta alta y tomando mi bolsa ya lista con mis cosas.

Antes de irnos Ino toco la puerta del cuarto de Sasuke y le aviso que nos íbamos a la playa, este no respondió y nos fuimos.

Como no eran vacaciones casi no había gente así que tomamos un buen lugar en la playa, los chicos fueron por bebidas, mientras que nosotras acomodábamos las toallas en las sillas y nos tendíamos a la sombra sobre ellas. –Temari me alegra tanto que te esté gustando este sitio- fui yo quien hablo primero –Realmente este sitio es muy bonito- respondió Temari con una gran sonrisa. –Oye Temari perdón por la intromisión pero quería preguntarte cómo es que pudieron venir si no son vacaciones- pregunto Ino un tanto dudosa. –Bueno… lo que pasa es que estoy embarazada y Shikamaru está muy feliz por la noticia, pero por ir a trabajar a la oficina casi no está en casa… y por eso ha decidido trabajar desde casa, él dice que no se va a perder el embarazo de su primogénito o primogénita- La cara de Temari se ruborizo mientras que nosotras estábamos a moco suelto, eso era tan romántico. w

-Temari felicidades por tu embarazo y felicidades por tener un esposo tan bueno, tu eres una gran mujer y él es muy afortunado por tenerte como esposa- mis palabras hicieron que sonriera y a la vez se le escapara una que otra lagrima. –Hinata tiene razón Temari-san- Ino me apoyo también llorando. T.T

Los chicos llegaron y nos miraron can cara de "que paso aquí, nos perdimos de algo" nosotras solo sonreímos tomamos nuestras bebidas, en eso llego un malhumorado Sasuke que se sentó a lado de nosotros, nadie lo pelo y solo le ignoramos.

-Hinata vamos a nadar un rato mira hay una gran nube cubriendo el sol, aprovechémosla y juguemos- Ino se levantó y quitándose la ropa que cubría su hermoso biquini color rojo carmesí, vaya que Ino tenía un cuerpo de envidia. Yo solo sonreí pícaramente ya me imaginaba cuál era su plan, no por nada hacíamos ejercicio todos los días, fue entonces que me levante e invite a Temari esta acepto y fue la primera en quitarse sus ropas, me quede con el ojo cuadro esta mujer era hermosa y tenía un cuerpo de ensueño, ese Shikamaru sí que tenía buen ojo. Me comencé a quitar la playera y después los pantalones, la cara de Itachi y Sasuke era de OoO asombro y coquetamente fui e invite a Itachi y a Shikamaru a jugar con nosotras ambos aceptaron y cuando se quitaron sus shorts y sus playeras también me quede con cara de OoO estos tipos estaban como Dioses Griegos, me voltee rápidamente y corrí con Ino ambas terminamos con un sangrado nasal X.X y nadie invito a Sasuke. Ni quien quería estar con ese amargado ¬¬

Varios chicos me chiflaban y me decían piropos, yo solo les ignoraba. Lo mismo pasaba con Ino y Temari.

De la nada el tonto de Sasuke empezó a nadar y a retar a Itachi este acepto el reto y comenzaron a nadar y nadar, hasta que uno de ellos comenzó a ahogarse y el otro tuvo que salvarle la vida, el tarado de Sasuke tenía fiebre y casi muere ahogado, Itachi lo llevo a su habitación lo recostó en su cama y nosotras Ino y yo nos pusimos a bajar con trapos húmedos la fiebre de Sasuke.


	12. Capitulo 12 Un fin de semana parte 3

No sean extremistas que este Fanfic aún no termina, va haber Naruhina todo a su tiempo, el Itahina que están viendo pronto termina; era para darle algo de comedia a la historia xD, sé que estoy dejando muy mal a Sasuke y eso tiene un porque y ese porque es que el perdió la chispa de la vida, con la ayuda de Ino, Itachi y Hinata la va encontrar de nuevo

Los personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto

Capitulo. 12 Un fin de semana de gripe, deporte y diversión. Parte 3

POV. Sasuke

Este fin de semana no había sido el mío; hare que Itachi pague por lo que me hizo achu…achuuu. U.U

POV. Itachi

El tonto de mi hermanito había arruinado mi plan de salir con Hinata a comer, pero no me arruinaría el ir a bailar con ella, además este era mi último fin de semana en Japón en lo que restaba del mes, estaría una semanas en Londres y una en Francia, así que esta era mi oportunidad para conquistar a Hinata.

POV. Hinata

Ya me había reasignado a quedarme parte de la tarde y el resto de la noche a cuidar a Sasuke, cuando de repente Itachi abrió la puerta y entro con una sonrisa en los labios, cosa que me hizo pensar de manera divertida… mi asombro llego cuando detrás de Itachi entraron dos mujeres vestidas de enfermeras sexys y tomaban nuestros lugares para cuidar de Sasuke, Ino y yo nos levantamos tomamos nuestros bolsos y salimos de la habitación.

Fuimos a un observatorio el cual tenía un pequeño restaurant y cenamos ahí, la cena fue muy amena, además Ino y yo no parábamos de reír por lo sucedido con Sasuke. Al terminar de cenar observamos un rato las estrellas, el estar así de relajada y feliz era algo que hace mucho tiempo no sentía, mañana por la mañana desayunaríamos y después tomaríamos un avión para volver, de nuevo a nuestras vidas cotidianas.

Caímos muertas Ino y yo sobre las camas de nuestra habitación –Haaaaa fue espectacular Hinata hay que repetirlo más seguida no lo crees- Hablo Ino con los ojos cerrados y tratando de calmar su respiración-

-Te seré sincera Ino con este viaje olvide lo malo del pasado y volví a ser yo misma, ya no soy la sometida al trabajo o la sometida en mi casa con mi esposo, ahora he vuelto hacer la aventurera Hinata que fui en mis años de preparatoria- al decir todas estas cosas me libere y la máscara de hija perfecta y mujer perfecta callo… al fin pude volver a tener sueños, metas, querer conocer el mundo, tener aventuras ser yo misma y no lo que los demás querían que fuera. –Ya era hora mi pequeña Hinata, que volviera mi mejor amiga la que no le importa correr a las cinco de la mañana por un bosque solitario, solo para saber si existen creaturas míticas- nos soltamos a reírnos ambas y lo poco que recuerdo fue que caímos dormidas, con una sonrisa en los labios soñando cada una con alguna aventura.

A la mañana siguiente solo se escuchó un grito en la habitación de Sasuke, ni quien quisiera acercarse así que todos nos bajamos corriendo a desayunar y hacernos los que no sabíamos cómo había terminado Sasuke con aquellas prostitutas.

Desayunamos lo más alejados del recibidor, mientras desayunábamos planeamos un plan sumamente estricto por nombre "El Increíble Plan Ultra Secreto Y Suma Mente Preciso Esquivar al Enemigo Amargado Sasuke" Este plan no era para lentos, indecisos, cobardes, ni mucho menos amargados –Itachi está seguro que la parte cuatro del plan es lo bastante confiable- pregunto Ino acomodándose sus gafas negras –Por supuesto que si Ino las características del casting son una mujer de cabellos rubios y una de cabellos negro azulados, con excelente figura… además Ino debes saber que Hinata y yo somos calculadores de nacimiento- Ino me miro intrigada y yo solo asentí –Hinata ya sabes que hacer, Ino comprendes la situación a la perfección esto es de vida o muerte- ambas asentimos, en eso llego un hombre de traje y le entrego a Itachi tres maletines y tal como llego se fue-Que es eso Itachi- pregunto Ino, el me miro y sonrío y después miro a Ino -Mi pequeña Ino si vamos a jugar a los fugitivos lo haremos como verdaderos fugitivos- y abriendo los maletines, en ellos habían micrófonos profesionales y localizadores con un pequeño aparato de rastreo y vigilancia del enemigo - Vaya chicos ustedes sí que juegan en grande…Donde estuvieron todo este tiempo- hablo emocionada Ino, nos colocamos los dispositivos y cada quien se fue por su lado, la misión había comenzado.

Mi misión era sacar las maletas y llevarlas al "sitio" según Itachi ahí uno de sus hombres pasaría por ellas. Al llegar a la habitación de Ino y mía, me cambie por unos mallones negros, unas botas hasta la rodilla negras y una gabardina negra… la vestimenta también era necesaria para la misión y obvio no podían faltar los lentes negros y el cabello recogido en un chongo alto.

Con sumo recelo salí de la habitación y encendí mi micrófono –Diosa del Estilo me copias- hable mientras salía de la zona de peligro- Aquí Diosa del Estilo todo va bien Lilas en Venus- Ino respondió al llamado –Si todo va bien, ya te encargaste de poner el localizador en Las fuerzas del mal- Ino se rio un poco y volvió a la normalidad- Si está listo, ahora puedes verlo en tu rastreador- hice caso omiso a sus palabras y mire el rastreador, Sasuke se encontraba en la playa-Lilas en Venus y Diosa del Estilo me copean- -Si- respondimos Ino y yo- Aquí El Papacito confirma su posición- -Jajajajajajajajaja- Ino y yo nos soltamos a reír con el nombre secreto de Itachi –Está bien Ángel Guardián se reporta todo listo- no pudimos aguantarnos unas risitas.

Mi siguiente tarea era ir con Shikamaru y Temari, me los tope en el recibidor entregando sus llaves y con sus maletas a un lado –Oh que bueno que los encontré… quería ver la posibilidad de ser la madrina de su bebe- Temari se abalanzo a mis brazos y me abrazo- Claro que puedes ser la madrina de nuestro bebe- eso me hizo muy feliz, después de abrazos de despedidas ellos se fueron. Me sentía muy feliz ya que sería la madrina de su bebe, mi siguiente misión constaba de entregar volantes y vigilar el perímetro- Lilas en Venus y Diosa del Estilo, aquí Ángel Guardián reportando que ya están llegando varias chicas al casting-

-Buen trabajo Ángel Guardián- respondí por el intercomunicador- Chicos Las Fuerzas del Mal se acerca a la piscina estén preparados- Ino nos informó sobre los movimientos de Sasuke, al parecer el tiempo se nos agotaba –Chicas ya está todo listo reúnanse en el lobby- al parecer la misión iba bien hasta que Ino nos gritó por el intercomunicador –May day, may day chicos el enemigo me encontró se acerca corriendo hacia mí esquivando a todas las chicas del plan…sálvense yo me sacrificare…descuiden no hablare aunque me torturen- Ino plantea su mejor actuación –Ino que diablos dices solo sal corriendo ya estamos en el auto- Hay que aguafiestas… ya voy- a los pocos minutos llego Ino corriendo y rápidamente se subió al auto y partimos de ahí como alma que lleva el diablo.

Al fin pudimos respirar y relajarnos en el avión…y no se hicieron esperar las risas todo había sido tan divertido, aquello teníamos que repetirlo más seguido.

Al bajar del avión nos despedimos y cada quien se fue a su casa, había sido uno de los mejores fines de semana de mi vida y con todo mi corazón deseaba que no fuera el ultimo.

POV. Sasuke

Al despertar me di cuenta de que a cada lado de mi cama tenía dos prostitutas, mi grito se hizo escuchar hasta la luna. Seguramente el culpable había sido mi hermano, por más que trataba de recordar como termine con estas mujeres no podía en mis recuerdos la historia era diferente.

Por más que busque no les encontraba, hasta que visualice a Ino con una vestimenta medio rara al llegar con ella me di cuenta de que no era ella y así seguí encontrando a muchas mujeres parecidas a Ino y a Hinata, creí que me había vuelto loca hasta que por fin encontré a la verdadera y para llegar a ella fue todo un lío, pero esta huyo y a lo lejos la vi subirse a un auto color negro.

La persecución fue emocionante aunque no quería aceptarlo me sentí como en una película de criminales y policías… aunque trate y trate no pude alcanzarlos, pero mañana en el trabajo los haría hablar.


	13. Capitulo 13 Pensamientos Nuevos…Nueva V

Los personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto

Capitulo. 13 Pensamientos Nuevos…Nueva Vida.

POV. Hinata

La alarma sonó más temprano de lo normal y fue entonces que me di cuenta de que era mi celular el que sonaba, de todas las personas que pensé que podían marcarme a esa hora jamás me imagine que fuera mi padre.

-Hinata sé que es muy temprano, pero como ya sabrás eres la Heredera Hyuga y máxima inversionista de Coorporations Hyuga… los hombres del consejo afirman que no tienes lo que un verdadero empresario debe tener y exigen tu destitución, y lo que más les enfurece es el hecho de que estas trabajando con los Uchihas- la voz de mi padre se oía cansada y con enojo.

-Padre tomare el primer vuelo de mañana a Francia y les demostrare a esa bola de habladores quien es la Heredera Hyuga Hinata- en mi había nacido un sentimiento muy maligno…una cosa era que fuera alegre y sencilla y otra que pudieran faltarme el respeto de semejante manera y que no me defendiera como la Hyuga que soy.

-Me alegra escuchar eso mi hermosa Heredera, estaré esperándote y calmando las cosas, el que vengas es un secreto Hinata- juraba que la expresión de mi padre era de malicia.

-Por supuesto padre lo que tu ordenes- la Hinata que habían conocido había cambiado por completo, y no se había matado estudiando a lo largo de su vida solo para que unos patéticos accionistas la hicieran menos.

Colgamos y llame inmediatamente al aeropuerto para que mi jet privado estuviera listo a la primera hora del día de mañana. Después de hacer algunas llamadas más, continúe con rutina diaria.

Al llegar a la oficina llevaba uno de mis mejores trajes, el cual era de color negro con una camisa blanca; de cuellos y puños negros, la falda por en sima de la rodilla, medias negras y zapatos de tacón no muy alto color negros.

Al parecer Sasuke ya había llegado, así que fui directa a mi lugar para dejar mis cosas y después toque la puerta de su oficina, el me permitió pasar. Camine hasta su escritorio con todo el porte y la elegancia con la que nací y deje en sima de su escritorio mi carta de renuncia, al verla su cara fue de pocos amigos.

-Aquí está mi carta de renuncia Uchiha Sasuke- hable directa y rápidamente.

-Estás loca o acaso esta es una broma de parte tuya y de mi hermano-en su semblante pude ver enojo y al parecer creía que era una broma.

-No soy de las personas que les guste ser insultada Uchiha Sasuke, por esta vez lo dejare pasar así que no te atrevas a volverlo hacer, el motivo de mi renuncia es confidencial y lo único que te puedo decir es que gracias por todo, al terminó de este día tendrás todo en orden para una semana en lo que consigues otra secretaria, una cosa si te digo a partir de mañana no me presento a trabajar, así que con permiso- y me retire sin dejar que el me preguntara nada más.

Al encender la computadora y mirar todos esos pendientes suspire, eran bastantes pero nada que no pudiera yo solucionar, esa era la ventaja de estudiar dos carreras y haber aceptado todas esa clases extra en el instituto.

No tenía más brazos sino hubiera terminado todo antes de las cinco, aunque aún me faltaba tener listas las listas de invitados de la fiesta que iba organizar el presidente de economía global, eso no era nada a comparación de hacer las estadísticas de los últimos dos meses para ser presentadas en la junta que se iba dar en dos días en Uchiha Coorporations con todos los accionistas.

Al final del día la pobre computadora necesitaba un merecido descanso después de trabajar a todo su potencial, ordene todos los documentos y tome mis cosas para despedirme de Sasuke, toque a su puerta y el me indico que pasara.

-He terminado todos los pendientes y todo está listo para esta semana- avance hasta su escritorio y le deje una carpeta con todo en orden.

-Estás hablando enserio Hinata no es una broma que renuncias- hablo en todo serio sin ninguna muestra de broma en su rostro.

-Yo siempre hablo muy en serio Sasuke- en ese momento se dio un juego de miradas el cual simplemente no iba perder, como ninguno de los dos cedía agradecí inmensamente que mi celular sonara en ese momento.

-Bueno que sucede padre- no esperaba que fuera mi padre, pero agradecía el hecho de que hablara.

-Hinata hija todo está preparado para tu llegada mañana por la noche, convoque una junta… además tengo algo muy importante que decirte Miller uno de los mayores inversionistas Londinenses quiere proponer o más bien lo está haciendo, a su hijo mayor como el próximo presidente de la compañía- la voz de papa era bastante seria, esto no era un juego y ese tal Miller era un experto para lavar celebros.

-Todo saldrá bien así que no te preocupes padre- mi padre percibió mi cambio de voz y supuso que estaba ocupada así que colgó.

Sasuke me miraba serio y tratando descifrar si tramaba algo.

-Me retiro Uchiha Sasuke, gracias por todo- y por fin me marche de aquel lugar.

Si Gaara me viera se habría desmayado, el solo hecho de imaginar aquello hizo que me riera y se me alegra un poco el día.

-Vaya vaya pero mira a quien tenemos aquí, a la "secretaria" de Sasuke Uchiha- mi día no podía arruinarse más que esto.

-Oh pero si es mi ex marido, sabes si no me hablas ni me habría dado cuenta de tu existencia – mi comentario no le agrado en lo más mínimo y su rostro me lo hizo saber muy bien.

-Tranquila amor al parecer Sasuke Uchiha no te trata muy bien que digamos para que estés con ese carácter- ya tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza como para soportar a Naruto.

-Naruto tengo mi tiempo contado como para perderlo contigo así que por favor déjame en paz- camine directa a mi auto sin prestarle el más mínimo interés a su persona.

Antes de ir a casa tenía que comprar algo de ropa para la junta que se llevaría a cabo mañana por la noche, no sé como paso pero Ino se a punto a ir conmigo, ya que también ella necesitaba ir a Francia o eso ella decía.

A la mañana siguiente me levante muy temprano y fui directa al aeropuerto, Ino llego minutos después de que yo llegara y abordamos el avión. El vuelo me ayudo a preparar mi discurso y las indirectas que iba a decir a ciertos ejecutivos. Llegamos a las siete de la tarde la reunión daría comienzo a las nueve, teníamos el tiempo contado para arreglarme y llegar justo en el momento preciso de aquella junta.

Arreglarme fue todo un reto, ya que Ino buscaba la perfección y no hay mujer que no desee verse bella y yo no era la excepción.

Estaba lista para llegar a la mansión de mi padre donde se llevaría a cabo la reunión, vestía un imponente vestido negro de noche, ceñido en la parte alta del cuerpo hasta la mitad de mis muslos y suelto al final, agarrado al hombro y con un corte que dejaba ver discretamente una de mis pierna. Los tacones fueron difíciles de encontrar pero no fue imposible encontrarlos, eran de color plateados de tacón de doce centímetros, fue difícil encontrarlos ya que no tenían de mi número y los que tenían estaban horribles.

Estaba esperando en la puerta de la sala de reuniones de mi padre y uno de los sirvientes esperaba la señal para abrir la puerta y anunciar mi llegada.

Dieron las nueve y el gran reloj de mi padre sonó, esa era la señal de mi magnifica entrada, el sirviente abrió la puerta y anuncio mi llegada. Todos y cada uno de los presentes estaba mirando en dirección a la puerta, varios de ellos con la boca abierta a más no poder. Muy dentro de mí me reía y un sentimiento de placer me lleno, mi atuendo había cumplido su objetivo.

-Caballeros muy buenas noches- salude educadamente a los presentes e hice una pequeña reverencia, ellos a su vez hicieron una completa. Mi padre se acercó a mí y me condujo a un asiento que se encontraba vació a un lado del de él en el centro.

La reunión al principio pareció algo floja, hasta que llego Miller a la reunión, al verme sentada su expresión fue de impresión pero inmediatamente la compuso por una seria. En el momento en que el llego me di cuenta de que algunos accionistas se irguieron y su semblante cambio a uno más seria.

-Veo que se hizo presente su hija Presidente- hablo Miller con hipócrita, vaya pensándolo bien este tipo planeaba algo y hoy haría una jugada.

-Si Hinata ha terminado su entrenamiento- afirmo mi padre tranquilamente.

-Y como le fue con su "entrenamiento" Hinata- pregunto algo burlón.

-Preferiría que no me tuteara y me hablara con más respeto Mr. Miller- si este tipo creía que podía hablarme como quería estaba muy equivocado, mi respuesta no le agrado en lo más mínimo, de hecho tenso de más la quijada.

\- Discúlpeme Lady Hinata, mi intención no era insultarla- no insultarme eso que te lo crea un tonto, pero yo no.

-Su disculpa es aceptada Mr. Miller- el rostro de mi padre mostraba satisfacción.

-Oh pero miren quien llego Mr. Miller- todos volteamos a la puerta que se abría y dejaba pasar al hijo de Mr. Miller, ese chico siempre había sido un presumido.

-Nathan que bueno que llegas hijo- su padre todo un hipócrita, ya me imaginaba que algo tramaba.

-Presidente quien será su sucesor- pregunto una de las víboras de Mr. Miller.

-Como que quien Mr. Edmund, Si desde el momento en que mi hija Hinata nació se dio a conocer sus responsabilidades para con la empresa- esa respuesta no les agrado en lo más mínimo.

-En quien tenía en mente usted Mr. Edmund- pregunte inocentemente o eso di a entender.

-Claro que pensaba en usted Lady Hinata, es solo que el manejar una compañía tan grande e importante… además no cree que Mr. Nathan tiene más experiencia al manejar la compañía de su padre- su respuesta me encendió, pero no podía hacerle creer que aquello me afectaba, sino lo contrario.

-El hecho de que dude de mi Mr. Edmund me entristece, pero dudo mucho que Mr. Nathan sea el más indicado, ya que observando las estadísticas de su empresa durante los últimos tres años solo creció un 4%, mientras que yo trabajando para Uchiha Coorporations la hice crecer un 3.5% en tan solo un mes y medio, lograr con éxito un contrato por más de cinco millones de dólares en la primera cena de negocios que tuve- la cara del pobre estaba roja y la cara de Mr. Miller de coraje que ya no se podía ocultar.

-El hecho que hayas logrado todo eso es suerte, dime Hyuga Hinata si llegas a presidenta de esta empresa no la botaras como a tu ex marido- en ese momento estaba dispuesta a romperle el cuello a Nathan, pero antes de hacer eso le iba a torturar.

-Joven Nathan al menos yo ya experimente lo que es el matrimonio en cambio usted ni siquiera muestra interés de sentar cabeza, además que sus compañías hablan mucho de usted y su reputación ultimamente- ese maldito cree que no le iba a contraatacar con sus manías por ir a prostíbulos o llamar a sus "consentidas" cada viernes.

Reino un silencio muy incómodo y en la mirada de él observe el clásico "pero esto no se queda así" yo solo sonreía hipócritamente.

Nadie estaba dispuesto a seguir hablado y no causar una guerra, así que hablamos sobre algunas propuesta financieras y salió alguno que otro chiste.

Al final decidí que mejor me iba a descansar al hotel en el que esta vamos hospedadas Ino y yo. Al llegar a la habitación Ino no estaba y eso me hizo pensar que llegaría más tarde o de plano estaba pasando una buena noche, como había dicho que se llamaba el joven arquitecto con el que salió, estaba pensado en el nombre del chico cuando de repente me llego un mensaje de ella.

"Estoy con Sai llego mañana en la mañana…desame suerte w"

Bueno al menos una de las dos pasaba una buena noche.


	14. Capitulo 14 Alianzas

Lo diré así de simple no sean extremistas la historia aun no acaba y no voy a eliminar o quitar como quieran a Naruto por algo lo puse, y quiero agradecer sus hermosos comentarios y me hace muy feliz que les esté gustando la historia.

Ya aclaradas las cosas sobre qué pasa con Naruto pueden continuar con la historia.

Los personajes le pertenecen a Kishimoto

Capitulo. 14 Alianzas

POV. Sasuke

"Confusión" eso era lo único que tenía en estos momentos, yo había llegado al trabajo con la idea de hablar seriamente con Hinata sobre lo ocurrido el fin de semana y ella llega con una carta de renuncia y además dice que este es su último día. Seguramente bromea.

Al final resulto que no era una broma y se fue sin que pudiera, preguntar la razón o simplemente decir algo.

-Hola hablando a tierra a Sasuke, despierta que tu empresa se va a la basura- de la nada salí de mis pensamientos y abrí mis ojos, para toparme con Naruto, lo que me faltaba.

-Quien te dijo que podías entrar a mi oficina Uzumaki- pregunte sin rodeos.

-No hay nadie que te informara de mi llegada- respondió burlonamente.

-Que quieres no tengo tiempo para atenderte- respondí cortante, estaba harto de su presencia.

-Solo venía a ver a Hinata, pero como vi que ella salía malhumoradamente pensé que le habías hecho algo y vine a advertirte que ella es mía, así que aléjate de ella- en su mirada vi la amenaza de que hablaba enserio.

-Cuantas veces tengo que repetirte que ella ya no te pertenece- este tonto que no entendía.

-Jajajajaja por favor Sasuke creí que tú eras más inteligente, de Hinata lo creo pero de ti…ella es mía desde el momento en que la vi y ella me pertenece con papel o sin papel, por el momento estoy dejando de que haga lo que quiera, pero muy pronto volverán las cosas como antes lo eran. Así que estas advertido, luego no digas que no te lo dije- esta faceta no la conocía de Naruto, solo Hinata debía de conocerla o tal vez no.

Se retiró de mi oficina tal y como llego, quien se creía este maldito como para llegar y amenazarme.

POV. Naruto

Hinata, Hinata pronto muy pronto serás mía de nuevo y bajo mi poder estarás, solo espera y ve… tal y como la primera vez lo hice.

-Es un placer hacer negocios con usted Milord- respondí tan hipócritamente que creí que moriría de risa.

-El placer es todo nuestro Uzumaki Naruto- pronto muy pronto Hinata.

POV. Hinata

Amaneció y lo primero que hice fue pedir el desayuno, después fui directa a la piscina del hotel, hacer ejercicio haría que me relajara un poco.

Verme al espejo con solo traer puesta la ropa interior me hizo pensar que había desperdiciado mi tiempo con Naruto todos estos años, pero mi figura aun no la perdía y de eso podría estar orgullosa, el sonido de una llamada entrante me saco de mis pensamientos y conteste.

-Padre que sucede- pregunte algo cautelosa.

-Hija sucede que Mr. Miller hizo un contrato con Uzumaki Corporations y esto provocara que se tengan que ver muy a menudo, como Mr. Miller hizo este contrato sin mi permiso…encontré lo más conveniente contraatacar hacer una alianza con Uchiha Corporations y deslindarnos de Mr. Miller y sus víboras, espero estés de acuerdo con mi plan- todo me daba vueltas, que tenía que ver Naruto con ellos.

-Si usted lo ve así conveniente padre, no tengo porque estar en desacuerdo- por mi hubiera huido a otro continente y hacerme pasar por otra persona, pero no era una cobarde no más, le enfrentaría y seria yo quien ganara.

Colgamos después de unas cuantas palabras más.

Por fin había llegado el momento de demostrarle a Naruto que no era un objeto más en aquella casa, en la que vive todos esos años. "Yo soy Hyuga Hinata la Heredera de mi familia y además soy una de las mejores estrategas"

Me vestí con un elegante traje e hice una llamada para que uno de los chóferes de mi padre viniera a recogerme, mi venganza comenzaba desde este momento.

Llegue al imponente rascacielos de la máxima Compañía de Francia y Europa, y el dueño no era nada menos que Shikamaru Nara.

Al presentarme con su secretaria me hizo esperar un momento hasta que me dejo entrar a su oficina.

-Muy buenos días Nara Shikamaru- estaba algo serio, pero eso no me importaba.

-Muy buenos días Hyuga Hinata, en que puedo servirte- oh Shikamaru eres una de mis piezas más importantes de ajedrez.

-Vengo hacerte una jugosa propuesta, algo de lo que estoy segura no podrás rechazar- en su mira encontré curiosidad y eso era lo que yo buscaba.

-Pareces muy segura de ti Hyuga, así que debe ser algo muy codicioso… adelante dime de que se trata- listo eres mío.

-Recuerdas que Uzumaki Naruto en algún momento te insulto vilmente y que este estuvo a punto de dejarte en quiebra por una maldita traición- en su mirada había asombro y coraje.

-Tú como sabes de aquello Hyuga- la manera en que dijo mi apellido no me agrado, pero no tenía opción le necesitaba.

-Oh Nara yo se muchas cosas y estoy segura que por tu cabeza han pasado varias veces planes siniestros de como liquidar a Uzumaki Naruto, sabes no te culpo…ya que también a mí me pasa.

En su rostro había duda y malicia.

-Habla Hyuga que plan entre manos tienes para acabar con Naruto- por fin nos entendíamos.

-Planeo y voy a destruir a Naruto desde sus raíces y hare que no quede rastro de él- nuestras sonrisas se complementaron y la malicia se hizo presente, no había duda ambos le odiábamos lo suficiente como para aniquilarle.

-Así que necesitas mi ayuda para poder hacerlo, que ambiciosa eres Hyuga Hinata…eso te da un punto a mi favor, te ayudare solo con una condición- vaya sí que le odias Nara y como no hacerlo, él muy maldito disfrutaba el sufrimiento humano.

-Lo que quieras Nara con tal de que estés de mi lado- no me importaba nada solo quería asegurarme mí torre en este maldito plan.

-Que Temari quede fuera de este plan tuyo- Temari era digna de envidiar, había comenzado a tenerle afecto y yo me encargaría de que ella no resultara involucrada en mi plan.

-Por supuesto que no Nara ella está fuera de esto- el asintió y yo me despedí y me retire de aquel lugar.

Ahora a que otro lugar debo llevarla My Lady- buena pregunta Sam a que otro lugar iremos hoy.

-Vayamos con mi caballero fiel- esto dejo al pobre de Sam confuso.

-Sam llévame con Neji y no te compliques más- no podía faltar mi caballo en este juego.

El mirar la ciudad por la ventana de aquel lujoso auto me di cuenta que había enloquecido y esa sensación era maravillosa, me sentía libre ya no había marcha atrás y por fin después de varios años sin ser yo o mejor dicho guardando desilusión tras desilusión podía cambiar las cosas, ya no había ese temor.

-Hinata estás loca o acaso estoy siendo grabado con una cámara oculta- Neji era una pieza fiel, pero muy complicada y necia.

-Neji soy yo y no es una broma, me vas ayudar o tendré que obligarte- su expresión cambio y me miro con cara de pocos amigos.

-Estás loca, pobre de mi querida prima ya enloqueció- Neji estaba por colmar mi paciencia.

-Neji aunque creas que es una broma no lo es y me estas colmando la paciencia, así que mejor vengo un día que tengas la seriedad de creer lo que digo- su expresión cambio y al parecer me tomo con la seriedad que pedía.

-Hinata te estas escuchando, lo que planeas es una locura una verdadera locura…Hinata sino sabes cómo mover tus cartas o piezas vas a salir herida- sus palabras no ayudaban en lo más mínimo.

-Vas a ayudarme si o no Neji, no busco que me aconsejes solo quiero que me ayudes- no quería escuchar las cosas negativas de mi plan, tenía que tener la cabeza en orden y Neji llevaba la balanza a un extremo nada bueno.

-Eres testadura y nunca cambiaras, acepto ayudarte solo porque aborrezco a ese maldito- Neji había aceptado y no podía dar marcha atrás.


	15. Capitulo 15 Ordenando las piezas

U.U gomenasai sé que tarde pero tenía exámenes.

Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Kishimoto.

Capitulo. 15 Ordenando las piezas en el tablero

POV. Hinata

Todo se estaba acomodando y aunque tenía la frente en alto una parte de mi tenía miedo, si quería ganar en este juego el miedo en mi debía dejarlo aún lado y enfrentarlos con todas mis fuerzas.

-Ino creo estoy dudando de mi plan- ambas estábamos acostadas sobre la cama viendo al techo.

-Tu plan esta genial y además está bien elaborado, no debes de dudar Hinata- Ino era mi mejor amiga y ella siempre me había apoyado en todas mis locuras.

-Te seré sincera tengo miedo de que alguien salga lastimado, Naruto puede llegar a ser violento y desconozco hasta dónde puede llegar Mr. Miller – mis piezas eran fuertes, pero sus seres queridos podían llegar peligrar y no podía con esa idea.

-Hinata todo va estar bien, nadie va salir herido- Ino me tranquilizo un poco, solo suspire y asentí todo iba estar bien.

Itachi acepto ser parte del plan con la condición de crear una agencia de espionaje para maridos infieles y como la idea no estaba nada mal acepte, lo único que no se es cómo fue que Ino salió involucrada en el plan.

Una vez todas las piezas listas había que ponerlas en el tablero.

-Hablo con Hyuga Hinata- mi celular sonó y conteste.

-Sí que desea- el número era desconocido.

-El motivo de mi llamada es para informarle que usted está cordialmente invitada a la fiesta de disfraces del presidente de la economía global que se llevara a cabo este fin de semana en Paris- vaya no me espera ser invitada, creía que mi padre seria el invitado pero porque desaprovechar semejante invitación.

-Es un honor para mí el poder ser invitada estaré esperando la invitación pertinente- todo se acomoda para mi plan.

-Claro señorita Hyuga, la invitación le llegara a más tardar el día de mañana-colgamos y no tarde en hacer una llamada.

-Itachi estás libre el fin de semana- tenía que llevar a un acompañante.

-Así que fuiste invitada eh, estaba por invitarte a ir juntos pero veo que me lees la mente- jajaja vaya ahora leo la mente, este don me será de ayuda.

-Bueno nos vemos en la fiesta- no quería llegar a su lado ya que quería saludar a ciertas personas yo sola.

-Como tú ordenes My Lady- colgamos y me dirigí a casa de mi padre.

POV. Naruto

Todo estaba listo solo faltaba que la mariposa callera en la telaraña.

Flash Back.

"Todo…Todos…No tengo nada, estoy completamente solo…el humo hace que mi vista este borrosa, pero no puedo desmayarme no aun yo… debo ver y grabarme esta escena, porque si llego a dudar el recordarla alimentara mi odio por esas personas, por esa familia…Hyuga te hare pagar por lo que hiciste."

-Dormilón despierta vamos ya has dormido por varios días- puedo oir una voz, pero si la sigo la paz que me da esta oscuridad desaparecerá…pero si no voy mi venganza no sucederá.

-Mi nombre es M…-

Fin de Flash Back

-Oye tonto te estoy hablando, hola hay alguien en el tonto cerebro de Uzumaki- salí de mis recuerdos para toparme con esta asquerosa realidad.

-Que quieres perro- odio a este maldito, el muy maldito se cree mi jefe.

-Soy Kiba estúpido y más te vale no hacerme enojar o si no olvídate de la ayuda del Jefe- no tengo opción tendré que soportar a este inútil si es que quiero mi venganza.

-Como digas "Kibaaaa"- su presencia me asquea.

POV. Sasuke

Me quede sin secretaria y ahora tengo que hacer una alianza con Hyuga Hinata, porque el maldito de Uzumaki planea algo macabro… un momento y a mí que me importa lo que Naruto le haga a Hinata, no es como si ella fuera importarme de esa manera o si… no, no, no estoy agotado y por eso no pienso bien, solo lo hago por negocios y porque…no nada más negocios.

Oh Dios Sasuke necesitas descansar, mira en lo que terminas pensando si no lo haces.

POV. Hinata

-Ok padre como tú digas, creo que es momento de que me retire- la plática que había tenido con mi padre fue tensa y el cuello me había terminado doliendo.

-Cuídate Hija y ten cuidado- asentí y me marche.

Los días pasaban y la tan esperada fiesta de disfraces llego y estaba yendo a la mansión del presidente de economía global, estaba un poco tensa y algo nerviosa, el juego comenzaba hoy y las primeras piezas harían su actuación.

Flash Back.

-Mamá porque papá se fue corriendo-mi madre me miraba con tristeza.

-Amor no hay de qué preocuparse, lo que pasa es que un conocido de papá su mansión se incendió y papá fue a ayudar- las lágrimas retenidas de mi madre decían otra cosa, como buena niña no indague más y me acorruque en sus brazos, como mi padre no estaba esa noche dormí con mamá… la tragedia de alguien más se tornó en una noche de felicidad para mí, sé que el cielo me castigara por sentirme feliz de aquel incendió, pero mi padre nunca me dejo dormir con mamá aunque tuviera pesadillas él decía se valiente y vete a dormir.

Mamá al poco tiempo quedo embarazada, pero en los meses finales de su embarazo su salud decayó y a los seis meses de nacida mi hermana ella falleció.

-Mamá…mamá…MAMAAAA- los ojos de mi madre se habían cerrado mi padre, tenía una mirada fría y mi hermana menor dormía sin saber que su madre acababa de fallecer.

-YA CALLATE HINATA, TU MADRE ESTA MUERTA, debes guardar silencio por un mes como mínimo y deberás traer tu yukata negra ENTENDISTE HINATA- su fuerte voz me aterro y el hombre que conocía como padre paso hacer un desconocido.

-Ha…ha…haii…- mis lágrimas caían por mis mejillas…desde ese día lloraba en silencio.

-Vete a cambiar nuestros invitados llegarán en la noche- no pude abrazar a mamá por última vez y esa noche llegaron cerca de doscientas personas, el numero aumento el día del entierro, todas ellas con rostros hipócritas y palabras quemaban al ser tan falsas.

Empecé a tartamudear y era muy insegura, pero un día al verme al espejo después de regresar de la escuela, el odio se apodero de mí…las burlas de mis compañeros sembraron en mí el cambio. Me cambie de colegio y la Hinata insegura fue desechada… tenía que ser fuerte por mi madre fallecida y por mi pequeña hermana.

Fin del Flash Back

-Bienvenida Hyuga Hinata, adelante por favor- esta era la entrada del comienzo no había marcha atrás.


	16. Capitulo 16 El baile

Sé que me odian por no haber publicado en todo este tiempo, pero hubieron un montón de cosas, entre esas cosas les diré que me enferme y después no tenía tiempo de escribir y para rematar me bloquee fue horrible.

Pero aquí está el siguiente capítulo. Gomenasai u.u

Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Kishimoto.

Capitulo. 16 El baile

POV. Hinata

Flash Back.

Soy tan débil…de nuevo estoy en el suelo tirada…Neji me volvió a vencer…la mirada de mi padre lo dice todo "cada vez que pierdas ya sabes cuál es tu castigo" Neji tiene la cabeza agachada…siempre es así…siempre pierdo…pero acaso no me jure ayer que nunca más volvería a perder…acaso no soy lo suficientemente fuerte para derribar a Neji…tengo miedo de lastimar a las personas, de herirlos…odio ser así…mamá una vez me dijo…"Hinata sabes que lastimas a los demás si no das lo mejor de ti, el dejarlos ganar es un insulto muy grande…no temas amor a dar lo mejor de ti, ten confianza más en ti y lograras grandes cosas" mamá era el centro de esta familia…para papá lo era todo…él dice que es mi culpa…y yo también lo creo, estar sola y jugar con nadie me entristecía…así que pedí un hermano…no importaba que fuera, yo deseaba no estar sola…pero fui egoísta o eso dice mi padre…y mamá murió.

-No creas que has ganado Neji- me levante con ira y coraje…nunca más volvería a perder contra él…ni contra nadie más.

Ese día por primera vez lo deje en el suelo inconsciente y desde ese día mi padre no me volvió castigar.

Fin de Flash Back.

Todo estaba listo y mi chofer me llevaba a la Fiesta, el sol se estaba ocultando.

Llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido de noche color azul marino, de silueta sirena y escote a un solo hombro, cola barrida y cuentas en la orilla superior. Mi cabello lo había recogido con unos pasadores, dejándolo de lado y cayendo por encima de mi hombro, llevaba un antifaz plateado él cual combinaba con los adornos plateados del vestido, también traía puestos unas zapatillas azul marino.

Mientras observaba por la ventana el ver el sol ocultándose me recordó el día en que la mansión del amigo de papá, no se el por qué pero recordar aquello me dio un mal presentimiento.

-Hemos llegado señorita-mi chofer se bajó para abrirme la puerta.

Al salir del auto uno de los sirvientes del presidente me recibió y yo le entregue mi invitación.

-Deje que la conduzca al gran salón, donde se llevara acabó la fiesta Srta. Hyuga- yo acepte y entramos.

POV. Sasuke

Había sido invitado a la fiesta de disfraces del presidente de economía global y por lo que había escuchado mi hermano también había sido invitado, cosa que para mí no tenía relevancia.

Flash Back.

Itachi esto, Itachi lo otro…ya estoy harto, porque mamá no deja que yo supere a Itachi…de seguro lo ama más a el que a mí.

Porque…Porque…no puedo vencer a mi hermano, pero lo que más me intriga es porque mamá ya no me deja jugar con él.

Había llegado temprano a casa y mamá no estaba, la había buscado por toda la casa…fue entonces que escuche gritar a mi padre, fui corriendo al dojo…pero me detuve en seco al ver por una abertura pequeña en la puerta a mi hermano en un charco de sangre y a mi padre enojado porque este no se levantaba para seguir entrenando.

-Vamos levántate Itachi o es que no eres digno de ser el heredero Uchiha- mi hermano trataba de levantarse pero yo sabía que el ya no podía seguir entrenado.

Fue entonces que de la nada mi padre le dio una patada que lo aventó varios metros lejos de él, tuve que tapar mi boca con mi mano para no gritar y ser descubierto.

-Itachi esto no es nada en comparación con los castigos que Hiashi le da a su heredera, mis fuentes me han dicho que es tal su brutalidad al entrenarla que es muy común que la deje inconsciente. Ella entrena así a diario, es por eso que no voy a dejar que esa mocosa te gane, tú eres más fuerte que ella- al escuchar aquello me horrorice, el solo pensar que Itachi entrenaba así todos los días me dejo helado.

Salí corriendo de ahí y me encerré en mi habitación, ese día cambio mi manera de pensar sobre lo que era ser un heredero de un clan.

Fin del Flash Back.

Me había puesto mi mejor traje e iba rumbo a la fiesta

Mi padre me había encargado hablar con algunos empresarios, como el CEO de Uchiha Coorporations debía asistir a esa fiesta y dejar la mejor imagen posible.

Flash Back.

-Sasuke que te sucede ya no sales y ni vas a fiestas, incluso estoy seguro que no te has acostado con ninguna mujer en meses- Sasori era mi amigo desde la preparatoria, pero desde que habíamos entrado a la universidad yo había cambiado.

-Sasori tengo que estudiar para los exámenes, no tengo tiempo para esas cosas- mi hermano se había ido y mi padre estaba furioso, así que ahora yo tomaría su lugar.

"hermanito tu siempre habías querido superarme, ahora lo podrás hacer y espero que con eso puedas ser feliz"

El muy maldito se había ido a Suiza y de ahí no supe a que otro lugar se había ido, solo supe que mi padre cubrió su ida con estudios en el extranjero.

Fin del Flash Back.

Al llegar a la fiesta uno de los sirvientes me recibió y otro más se llevó mi auto, aquel sirviente me condujo al gran salón, varias personas habían llegado y conversaban unos con otros.

A lo lejos vi a Hinata Hyuga conversando con algunos funcionarios, algo que me intriga es como una chica como ella no huyo lejos de su padre, sino que se quedó como heredera y su actitud es muy diferente de cómo debería ser.

Itachi para lograr ser el despreocupado y soñador que es, tuvo que huir de casa y renunciar a su lugar de heredero.

Incluso yo ya he olvidado como era realmente, aunque recuerde como me comportaba no es suficiente, pues no sé si ese era mi verdadero yo.

POV. Naruto

Flash Back.

No importa cuánto dolor sienta yo seré el mejor y le hare pagar.

-Vamos Naruto eso es todo lo que tienes, derríbalos a todos o sino no tendrás tu venganza- oh maldito sigues abusando de esa palabra, pues te voy a demostrar quién soy.

Padre….Madre…los voy a vengar no importa lo que tenga que hacer, los vengare.

"Esta soledad me consume y me da la fuerza que necesito para seguir con vida…las lágrimas salen solas en la oscuridad…quien soy realmente…solo sé que debo seguir con vida…la luz se extinguió y mi corazón marchito esta…la oscuridad es mi mejor amiga, no necesito nada más que la oscuridad"

Han pasado ya cinco años de aquel incendio y hoy es mi cumpleaños número doce, mi regalo ha sido la fotografía de la heredera Hyuga, él me la regalo para que así entrene mucho más y mi odio se alimente.

Fin del Flash Back.

Me he puesto mi mejor traje… Hinata Hyuga me pertenece y ella volverá a mí de rodillas, es por eso que debo lucir mejor que nunca…Es el momento que todos sepan quién soy yo.

Estabas tan segura que quebraría Hinata, pero eso solo era un engaño…soy más rico y poderoso que antes.

Al llegar aquella fiesta me topé con Mr. Miller, este me sonrió maliciosamente y yo asentí. Ambos entramos y cada quien se fue por su lado, el plan ya estaba hecho y muy pronto los Hyugas caerán.

POV. Hinata

Me case con un hombre que nunca me amo, pero lo peor fue saber que me case con él solo porque mi padre sentía culpa y el me animo o más bien obligo a hablarle.

Él era muy divertido y amaba comer, a mí me gustaba observarlo, y el verlo me demostraba que aunque tu pasado sea doloroso puedes ser feliz y para mí eso fue algo sorprendente, pues nunca había conocido a nadie como él.

Me enamore de su sonrisa, de sus miedos, sus sueños, me enamore completamente de él o más bien del personaje que él creo, aunque más bien creo que él en algunas ocasiones simplemente no actuaba y era sincero, pero no sé que sucedió que lo cambio que lo volvió frio.

Al poco rato de que llegara llego Itachi, platicamos un rato y pude divisar a Sasuke llegar, al poco tiempo llego Naruto y Mr. Miller.

El antifaz negro de Itachi me causaba gracia y el a cada rato hacía puchero de enojado.

-Hinata deja ya de reírte de mí antifaz – el que me reclamara solo me causaba más risa.

-No es mi culpa que te veas adorable Itachi- respondí entre risitas.

-Dime si ahora te sigo pareciendo adorable- Itachi se me acerco peligrosamente y sus labios estaban a centímetros de los míos.

-Itachi hay mucha gente en este lugar- este hombre no pensaba el lio que podíamos armar.

-La gente poco me importa- y tomando mi mano me jalo y me llevo hasta un pasillo lejos de toda esa gente.

-Qué diablos haces Itachi – dije zafándome de su agarre.

-Lo que tu querías-esto me dejo más confusa.

-Y según tú que quería- él se sonrió.

-Esto- no tuve tiempo de decir algo más pues sus labios se encontraban rosando los míos.

Mis ojos se habían cerrado, el mundo exterior ya no existía y lentamente el beso se fue intensificando, mis dedos se hundían en su cabello y sus manos recorrían mi espalda. Puedo decir que los milagros existen, ya que fue uno el que me trajo a la realidad y me separe rápidamente de él, mi rostro estaba rojo y mi respiración era anormal.

-Dios Itachi en qué diablos pensabas- mi mente aún estaba confusa y fue lo único que pude decir.

-Yo quería besarte y tú no querías que nadie nos viera, así que este lugar fue el único que se me ocurrió- el antifaz se le había caído y de no estar en esta fiesta lo hubiera besado de nuevo, esa sonrisa pícara y esa mirada, necesitaba urgentemente un trago.

Le di una mirada de pocos amigos y regrese al salón, llevaba una mano en los labios tratando de ocultar lo rojos que estaban, al parecer habíamos estado un buen rato besándonos, pues el Presidente estaba por dar su discurso.

El discurso estuvo súper aburrido y estaba tan distraída que no note a Sasuke a mi lado, cuando lo hice me espante un poco y juro que casi me da un infarto.

-Te espante Hyuga- burlonamente me pregunto.

-Tu "grata" presencia me sorprendió un poco- de ahora en adelante, nada de salirme del plan.

-Muy graciosa Hyuga, pero debo aceptar que hoy no te vez nada mal- sus últimas palabras las dijo en mi oído.

La piel se me erizo e instintivamente di un paso hacia atrás, pero tropecé y ágilmente Sasuke me jalo hacia él y termine en sus brazos…nuestras caras estaban a centímetros. Me separe de él con el apenada y sonrojada, esta no estaba siendo mi noche.

La música empezó a sonar y la gente empezó a buscar pareja, algunos hombres me miraron y se empezaron de acercar, pero Sasuke se interpuso entre ellos y tomándome de la mano me invito a bailar, yo asentí ya que prefería mil veces bailar con Sasuke que con esos pervertidos hombres.

La música era armoniosa y debo aceptar que Sasuke era buen bailarín, al poco tiempo varios empezaron a cuchichiarse y a vernos de manera recelosa.

La canción llego a su fin y me dirigí a la mesa de bocadillos, Naruto se me acerco y al parecer también quería algunos bocadillos.

-Pero miren a quien me encontré- sin voltearle haber simplemente le ignore.

-Que sucede acaso Sasuke no sabe bailar-"ignóralo", "ignóralo" me repetía constantemente.

-Veo que te vas a hacer la difícil, así que no me queda de otra que hacerla por las malas…muy pronto vendrás a rogarme de rodillas volver a mi lado- las últimas palabras me las dijo al oído, lo que provoco que me tensara y el enojo creciera.

-El que va a rogar, vas a ser tú N.a.r.u.t.o- quería jugar rudo, pues íbamos a jugar rudo. Lo que más le excitaba a Naruto era que le soplaran en la oreja después de decir su nombre, así que lo hice, este se tensó y me alejo de él.

-Maldita, muy pronto te aseguro dejaras de verme a la cara con esa mirada altanera- yo me sonreí maliciosamente y me aleje de él.

Ya me había alejado lo suficientemente de él, cuando de repente alguien de tiro del brazo y me condujo al mismo pasillo donde me había llevado Itachi, cuando me percate de quien era me quede sorprendida, yo juraba que había sido Itachi quien me había tomado de la muñeca y me volvía a llevar a aquel pasillo, pero al ver que era Sasuke la sangre se me helo y mi mente se quedó en blanco.

-Se puede saber porque me arrastraste hasta este pasillo Sasuke- el muy tonto creía que podía arrastrarme hasta este pasillo y ponerme de espaldas contra la pared y encerrarme con sus brazos.

-Encararte y decirte que me dejes en paz- Esta era la velada más loca de mi vida, ahora resulta que yo soy la que lo acosa.

-Estás loco-primero Itachi, luego Naruto y ahora Sasuke, que acaso en las bebidas había sustancias alucinógenas.

-Si estoy loco y tú eres la causante de mi locura, desde que renunciaste el trabajo se duplico, mi nueva secretaria es patética, mi estómago ya no acepta la comida que como, y lo peor de todo esto es que no dejo de pensar en ti, me oyes no dejo de pensar en ti, también te sueño a cada rato y el ver que te acercas a otros hombres me frustra, estas contenta con lo que me hiciste- una parte de mí no sabía que decir a esta confesión y otra parte de mí simplemente rompió en carcajadas.

-Oye no te burles esto es serio, creo que tengo que visitar algún doctor-cada que hablaba yo me ría aún más.

-Sasuke no creo que un doctor te pueda ayudar, así que porque no buscas en internet- Dios este hombre era peor que Ino con un corazón roto.

-Ya busque- vaya así que ya lo hizo.

-Y que se supone que tienes que hacer para dejar de parecer un loco- era peor que un niño buscando un juguete.

-Esto- el que mencionara "Esto" me sonó como deja vu y si termino siendo un deja vu pues me beso, debo aceptar que cuando me levante esta mañana en ningún momento paso por mi cabeza que dos hermanos me besaran.

Al principio no le correspondí el beso, pero como fueron pasando los segundos, simplemente me deje llevar por la sensación de sus labios con los míos, el beso empezó a subir de nivel y su antifaz salió volando.

Ahora sí que voy a poner un altar, pues otro milagro se me concedió y fue el que me llegara suficiente oxígeno al cerebro como para regresar a la realidad y darme cuenta de donde estaban sus manos y mis manos. Dios es grande o es pasillo esta en otra dimensión, porque nadie se enteró que Sasuke Uchiha tenía la camisa desabrochada o que Hyuga Hinata tenía el cierre del vestido hacia abajo.

-Oh Dios pero qué diablos tenían esas bebidas- replique mientras me alejaba de Sasuke.

-A mi poco me importa lo que hayan tenido, yo solo sé que quiero una dotación anual de por vida- con trabajo me abroche el vestido y simplemente decidí ignorar las tonterías que decía.

-No te me acerques en lo que resta de la velada, me oyes Sasuke- si quería seguir vestida lo que restaba de la noche, tenía que alejarme de él.

Me aleje de él murmurando varios insultos, el resto de la velada la pase hablando con Shikamaru el cual solo paso un rato en la fiesta, había ido por pura cordialidad y decía que prefería estar ahí a la tonta y aburrida reunión que había hecho un tipo que no le agradaba en lo más mínimo. Itachi se unió a la plática y no parábamos de reír.

Llego la hora de nombrar la nuevas alianzas y Sasuke y yo pasamos al frente para hablar sobre nuestras ideas y propuesta.

Después pasaron Mr. Miller y Naruto, su presentación no estuvo nada mal debo admitir, pero nosotros los superamos en ideas y productos.

Ya eran altas horas de la noche y Shikamaru se despidió, yo también estaba ya cansada y también me despedí, después de mí se despidió Itachi y Sasuke también lo hizo, a cada uno le trajeron su auto, excepto a mí ya que mí chofer llego por mí, me despedí de nuevo mientras el chofer me abría la puerta.

El viaje a casa fue tranquilo, al llegar al hotel mi chofer me abrió la puerta para que bajara y me deseo una linda noche, yo le agradecí y me fui directa a la habitación, me quite el vestido y me puse un camisón color lila, me coste y rápidamente caí profundamente dormida.


	17. Capitulo 17 Ejecutivos

-Bienvenidas chicas la innombrable, hija de su…., ya subió capitulo como si nada.

-Yo realmente lo siento T.T

-CALLATEEEE! No tienes derecho de hablar, amárrenla bien chicas y vayan pasando los jitomates, lechugas y demás verduras.

-Noo…mmmm (Es amordazada)

-Y los cocos déjenlos para la próxima vez que no actualice pronto.

-O…..O

-Listas chicas a la de una, dos y tres. Fuegoooo!

Gomenasai T.T lo se tarde una eternidad y no, no estoy muerta lo que pasa es que no tuve tiempo y cuando lo tuve me bloquee un poquito. En este capítulo hay un rozón de perversión.

Capitulo. 17 Ejecutivos

POV. Hinata

-Ino estás despierta- no había tomado mucho alcohol, pero me sentía con la pila en ceros y no tenía ganas de levantarme.

-Pues aún tengo sueño, pero el hambre me despertó- respondió sin muchas ganas.

-Yo también me desperté por el hambre- estábamos acostumbradas a desayunar muy temprano.

-Sabes por qué no hemos ido a tu casa Hinata- Ino se empezó a levantar.

-Porqué- pregunte con los ojos cerrados.

-Porqué este hotel es perfecto y como tú eres la dueña no pagamos por ningún servicio- al escucharla solo rodé solo los ojos y me levante.

-Así que eres mi amiga solo por qué no pagas nada por vivir en el mejor hotel de Francia- mi cabello caí por mi rostro todo enredado.

-No exactamente, solo lo digo porqué en casa de mi padres habría tenido que entrar por la ventana y si viviera en mí departamento habría terminado entrado en el de mi vecino y este habría llamado a la policía, pero aquí me llevan amablemente a mi habitación y nos traen el desayuno a la cama- vi el reloj y eran las ocho y media.

-Ino en mi residencia hay los mismo servicios- Ino me miro atónita.

-Ino alguna vez has ido a mi casa- añadí algo cautelosa, yo recordaba haberla llevado una vez.

-No que yo recuerde Hinata y te diré que prefiero el hotel, si por mí fuera viviría en uno toda mi vida, sabes me casare con el dueño de un hotel- aquella declaración me hizo reír.

-No está mal vivir en el hotel, por cierto a qué hora llegaste ayer- ya me había levantado de la cama y había abierto las cortinas.

-Creo que eran las tres y media…Dios me odias Hinata cierra esas cortinas que anoche bebí bastante- volví a cerrar las cortinas rápidamente, mientras ella estaba hecha un ovillo debajo de las cobijas.

-Al menos veo que tú si te divertiste Ino- esta me dedico una sonrisa pervertida, al quitarse las cobijas del rostro.

-No estuvo nada mal mi noche Hinata, pero que pasó en la fiesta que no te gusto- el solo recordar lo que paso me hizo sonrojarme e Ino lo noto enseguida.

-Que hiciste Hinata- esta se paró rápidamente de la cama y se acercó a mí.

-Pues estoy segura que en las bebidas había afrodisiacos- dije pensativa, Ino me miro algo confusa pero no dijo nada.

-Lo diré directamente y sin rodeos, así que escucha pon mucha atención porque no pienso repetirlo- Ino solo asintió con la cabeza.

-Itachi me arrastro a un pasillo donde ningún invitado pudiera vernos y me beso- la cara de impacto de Ino daba risa, iba decir algo pero no la deje.

-Después me tope a Naruto e hice algo que descubrí que lo excitaba cuando estábamos casados y ya sabrás que no reacciono muy bien que digamos- Ino me miraba atónita e iba a decir algo, pero de nuevo no la deje hablar.

-Por ultimo baile con Sasuke y cuando me alejaba de Naruto el me jalo al mismo pasillo que me llevo Itachi y me declaro que desde que renuncie él no ha sido el mismo de antes y sin alargarlo más te diré que me beso y que por milagro de Dios me separe a tiempo de él, ya que mi vestido ya tenía el cierre abajo y la camisa de él por poco sale volando- me hubiera gustado haber tenido una cámara, para haber grabado su cara, si algún director hubiera estado presente la habría contratado de inmediato.

-…-Dios esa expresión, moría de risa por dentro.

-Pero seguramente tú, te la pasaste mejor que yo- su cara fue de desconcierto al escuchar esto.

-Hinata te golpeaste la cabeza- hay Dios, aquí viene el sermón, no tenía una madre pero con Ino era más que suficiente.

-No que yo recuerde, pero no olvides las bebidas- "ya sabes Hinata, pon más leña al fuego" me dije a mi misma.

-Deja ya las bebidas de un lado, te besaste con ambos hermanos Uchiha y tú solo piensas en las bebidas, Dios Hinata te golpeaste la cabeza- su mirada de reproche lo dijo todo.

-Y bien dime en que debo pensar según tú- yo tratando de no darle importancia y ella insistiendo, tenía que dejar a un lado todo esto y centrarme en él plan.

-Pues como que, que debes de dar un veredicto final de quien besa mejor, Sasuke o Itachi- el solo recordar me hizo ruborizarme y mi cara de desconcierto por semejante ocurrencia hizo que no supiera que decirle.

-Prométeme que a la próxima fiesta que te inviten me vas a llevar- primero me regaña y ahora estaba emocionada, no podía imaginarme a un niño a su cuidado, semejante trauma tendría el pobre.

-Para que quieres que te lleve a "fiestas aburridas" como tú las llamas o que ya se te olvido la cantidad incontable de fiestas a las que te invite y a las cuales solo asististe a una-Siempre que la invitaba decía que era muy aburrido y que solo había hombres ancianos y feos.

-Si ya lo sé, pero ahora las fiestas se están poniendo "picosas"- Esa sonrisa pervertida me inquieto.

-Tú y tu mente pervertida, además no tienes a ese chico…Sai de novio- Ino todavía no terminaba de comer un postre cuando ya tenía en la mira otro.

-Eres muy aguafiestas, por eso morirás anciana y llena de gatos- la conversación terminó conmigo entrando al baño para tomar una rápida ducha y dejándola hablando sola.

Mientras me duchaba vi las cicatrices que tenía a causa de mis entrenamientos con mi padre, yo solía decirles heridas de batalla o más bien un recordatorio para que nunca olvidara mi verdadera personalidad, no era como si esta no lo fuera, pero este solo era el lado que los demás debían ver.

Flash Back.

Mi padre solía tratarme con brutalidad pero cuando tenía dieciséis años lo vencí limpiamente y ese mismo día había ganado una pelea empresarial con unos accionistas despiadados. Mi padre no dejo de entrenarme como lo hacía desde la muerte de mi madre, pero en su mirada después del entrenamiento había un fino rayo de luz, aunque este debo aclarar no provenía del amor o un sentimiento bueno, sino que más bien venia de su lado más obscuro.

Desde; Karate, Kendo, Yudo, hasta Aikido. Pase toda mi vida entrenando, mi padre decía que las artes marciales formaban a las personas y entre mejor fueras en ellas, mayor éxito tendrías en la vida. El lema de mi padre era "hoy aprenderás Karate y lo perfeccionaras en cuatro años y dentro de cuatro años tendrás que vencerme con esta arte marcial, al siguiente día aprenderás Kendo y lo perfeccionaras en cuatro años y después que pasen cuatro años tendrás que vencerme y así sucesivamente lo harás con otras artes marciales". Cuando mi padre decía perfeccionar, hablaba muy enserio y así tenía que ser, pero no por ello dejaba de practicar las anteriores, sino que mi tiempo de entrenamiento aumentaba con el paso de los años.

Cuando mi padre decía "cuídate hija" , "ten cuidado", "confió en ti" o alguna otra frase que pareciera que estaba preocupado por mí, en realidad quería decir "Sé que lo harás bien y que no fracasaras a menos que quieras que te castigue o algo peor".

Fin del Flash Back.

Mi padre no era un hombre que le gustara perder, por ello siempre debía ganar.

Me termine de arreglar y comí rápidamente el desayuno, mientras que Ino se duchaba, al terminar le grite que ya me iba y esta salió envuelta en una toalla.

Camino a mi oficina pase a comprar unos bocadillos y un café, al llegar al edificio Hyuga, estacione mi auto en mi lugar y me dirigí al elevador, llegue a mi oficina y ver aquella vista desde el ventanal que tenía de espalda a mi escritorio me saco una sonrisa, prefería el edificio Hyuga que al edificio Uchiha, y como no hacerlo teníamos una arboleada preciosa y un jardín tradicional japonés en el centro de está y todo esto lo podía apreciar desde mi oficina; solo yo podía hacerlo. Este jardín había sido el regalo del primer aniversario de bodas de mi madre.

Mientras revisaba unos documentos Itachi me mandó un mensaje, diciendo que el fin de semana teníamos un trabajo, me dio risa el solo pensar quien sería nuestro primer cliente y pensar que el pobre hombre no se esperaba al trio de investigadores.

Lamentablemente la felicidad siempre me duraba muy poco. De un momento a otro Naruto entro a mi oficina como si se tratase de la suya, mi cara de enojo se hizo evidente.

-Se puede saber qué diablos haces aquí Naruto- pregunte con la poca paciencia que le tenía.

-Solo vine a ver al "amor de vida"- haciendo énfasis en el amor de mi vida y terminando la oración con una sonrisa matadora, con una sonrisa así cualquier estudiante de secundaria habría caído directa en sus brazos y le hubiera dado el sí a cualquier cosa que le pidiera.

-Quieres dejarte de bromas e ir al grano de tu visita- su sonrisa cambio a una burlona.

-Vaya que eres fría amor, pero eso es lo que más me atrae de ti- si alguien me hubiera dicho que Naruto Uzumaki iba a venir a mi oficina y me iba a decir semejantes tonterías, lo habría tomado por loco.

-Ok, dame el número de alguien que te pueda llevar a casa, porque Dios vaya que estas drogado- se muy dentro de mí que con ese rostro de "enserio Hinata" cabía la posibilidad de que me matara en ese momento.

-Por el amor de Dios Hinata no estoy drogado, simplemente vine a decirte como me sentía, pero eres terrible para escuchar a las personas cuando estás te quieren expresar sus sentimientos- dicho esto salió muy molesto de mi oficina.

"Ahora resulta que yo tengo la culpa y se larga así como si nada" hable en voz alta, para ver si así tenía sentido lo que acababa de pasar.

El resto de la tarde me la pase sin poder concentrarme y solo pensaba en las palabras que me había dicho Naruto.

"Tonto vienes a decirme tonterías y te vas como si nada" pensé al entrar a mi auto, mi regreso al hotel se vio pospuesto por un mensaje que mi padre me mando.

Al llegar a casa los sirvientes me informaron que mi padre me estaba esperando en el Dojo.

Antes de entrar, en la puerta se encontraba perfectamente doblado mi uniforme de entrenamiento, me cambie y me dispuse a entrar, al verme mi padre me sonrió como siempre lo hacía antes de entrenar, corrí a su encuentro y este se puso en guardia.

Fui la primera en atacar, mi primer movimiento fue una potente patada dirigida a su cien la cual paro al instante, puede ver una sonrisa demoniaca antes de que el ágilmente tomara mi tobillo y me lanzara al otro lado del Dojo, rápidamente me gire en el aire y aterrice con un limpio salto.

-Vamos Hinata dame más pelea, ya que hoy nadie se ira hasta que alguno de los dos quede inconsciente- su mirada me lo decía todo, él hablaba enserio y ante tal invitación simplemente le devolví la sonrisa.

Los golpes y las patadas en ningún momento faltaron, nuestros rostros sudorosos eran la prueba de que ninguno tenía en mente perder y que seguiríamos peleando hasta el punto de llegar a no tener más fuerzas, el sabor a sangre en mi boca era constante y el dolor en mi brazo que por segunda vez había sido dislocado estaba muy presente, de nuevo me detuve a acomodarlo en su lugar mi padre solo se rio, el también necesitaba acomodarse algunos huesos en su lugar.

-Vaya ahora sí que das pelea Hinata- se burló este al acabar de vendarse una muñeca por segunda vez.

-Desde hace cuatro meses que no "entrenábamos", dime cual fue la razón para llamarme ahora- pregunte un poco curiosa, pero de memoria sabía la razón…se acercaba la fecha de la muerte de mi madre.

-Pelear hasta desfallecer te libera del estrés y además ambos sabemos cuál es la "razón" Hinata- me quede en silencio y simplemente me sonreí al escucharlo acabar de hablar.

-Si lo sé- por fin hable al ponerme en guardia de nuevo.

Solo me queda decir que nadie termino muerto ni tampoco inconsciente, solo terminamos tirados en el suelo del Dojo cada uno en un extremo.

Cuando por fin después de media hora pude sentir de nuevo mis extremidades, trate de levantarme pero el dolor en el abdomen se hizo intenso y tuve que levantarme de lado para minimizar el dolor, tarde más de lo que pensé en levantarme y como pude llegue a mi auto, mientras conducía le deje un mensaje de texto al gerente general del hotel que me tuviera preparada una habitación cerca de las escaleras de emergencia, de preferencia en el quinto piso.

Estacione mi auto cerca de las escaleras de servicio y me baje del auto con muchas dificultades, como pude llegue hasta las escaleras y subí a un ritmo lento. Cuando por fin llegue a las escaleras de emergencias sin ser vista por ningún empleado suspire y me dispuse a seguir mi camino, ya en el quinto piso en la primera habitación a la derecha se encontraba una tarjeta levemente metida en la apertura de la puerta, deslice la tarjeta en el lector de esta y al entrar a la habitación cerré con llave la puerta y me dispuse a tomar un buen baña para quitarme la sangre y el sudor de encima.

POV. Naruto

Me encontraba observando la noche desde mi oficina, acompañado de una copa de vino, este es el tipo de noches en que se observa claramente que una tormenta se acerca y con ella la ruina de alguna persona.

-Veo que hoy no tienes ganas de hacer nada Naruto-kun- como ya es costumbre yacía recostada Sakura en mi sofá de piel.

-Observar la noche me es más interesante hoy- respondí si quitar la mirada en el ventanal.

-Quien dijo que debes dejar de observar la noche…además se la manera en que lo disfrutes más- Sakura se acercó hasta mí y mirándome juguetonamente comenzó besarme el cuello mientras que desabrochaba mis pantalones.

-Pero mira que tenemos aquí mmm este amiguito necesita algo de atención no lo crees- y con una mirada seductora comenzó a masajear mi miembro de manera experta.

Que solo Sakura jugara a torturarme me molestaba, así que de un movimiento rápido deje mi copa en el escritorio y comencé a besarle el cuello de manera lujuriosa, mientras le besaba desataba los botones de su ajustada camisa, tome uno de uno de sus pechos y comencé a masajearlo por encima del brasier de encaje negro, lentamente fui dejando un rastro de besos hasta llegar a uno de sus pechos, me deshice del estorboso brasier comencé a lamer uno de ellos mientras que seguía masajeando el otro, sus dedos despeinando mis cabellos y sus jadeos pidiendo por más eran la prueba de que ahora quien torturaba al otro era yo.

Fue en medio del placer y jadeos, estando a minutos de terminar que recibí una llamada telefónica de Kiba.

-Que quieres perro-pregunte molesto.

-El jefe quiere que vayas a verlo de inmediato- dicho esto colgó el teléfono.

Sakura se molestó y estaba por reclamarme, pero mi mirada la detuvo de expresar cualquier reclamo.

Estaba frustrado e iba a toda velocidad por la carretera para llegar a la mansión del jefe.

Nota.

(Toda llena de jitomate y con muchos moretones) Espero les haya gusta y me perdonen, mínimo un comentario de que tal les pareció el capítulo, espero vernos muy pronto ya que no quiero que la próxima vez me toquen los cocos.


	18. Capitulo 18 Vamos de Aventura

Sé que me tarde un horror y que deberían colgarme, pero si me cuelgan no sabrán la continuación (ríe malignamente)…Dejando a un lado eso u.u quiero que saber si es posible que en los comentarios me dijeran que les está pareciendo la historia y que tal les parece la idea de un especial navideño, ya sea "navidad" que sería un capitulo largo el cuál tenga a la navidad como tema principal (muérdago 7u7) o dos capítulos como regalo de navidad, los cuales no tendrían nada relacionado con la navidad, ustedes decidan y háganmelo saber en los comentarios, l s quiero mucho y espero disfruten el capítulo.

Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Kishimoto.

Capitulo. 18 Vamos de Aventura.

Me desperté muy temprano, ya que el no haber cenado la noche anterior hizo que el hambre me despertara, mi cuerpo dolía y no tenía fuerzas para pararme, pero mi estómago no dejaba de rugirme y dolerme, así que tuve que levantarme con mucho cuidado y esfuerzo de no causarme más dolor del que ya tenía. Ya estando sentada tome el teléfono del hotel y pedí que me trajeran el desayuno a la habitación y también pedí algunas sales de baño, pomadas para el dolor y una caja de aspirinas.

Mientras llegaba el desayuno y las demás cosas fui al baño y después puse a llenar la tina para ya tenerla preparada. El sonido de alguien tocando la puerta me saco de mis pensamientos, fui y recibí el desayuno y las demás cosas que pedí, el olor de la comida hizo rugir mi estómago, así que rápidamente me senté a desayunar, primero deguste el coctel de frutas y después seguí con los huevos fritos con tocino, el jugo de naranja estaba esquicito y aunque no debí seguir comiendo, termine comiéndome una tostada con mermelada de fresa (o bien pan tostado con mermelada).

Aliste mi ropa mientras las sales se disolvían en la tina de agua caliente, me tome dos aspirinas y me metí a la tina, el agua estaba en su punto y solté un largo suspiro, como me gustaba relajarme en la tina con agua caliente.

Al llegar a mi oficina me llego un mensaje de Itachi.

"Solo te recuerdo que alguien ya nos contrató y que debemos tomar un vuelo con destino a Japón, ya le mande un mensaje a Ino y solo faltabas tú, si mi hermano te pregunta que adónde vas, tu dile que vamos en busca del destino de bodas perfecto ¬w¬, lamentablemente se enteró de nuestro viaje, pero no sabe qué va a ir Ino y quería torturarlo un poco, confió en que vas a decirle esa mentirilla piadosa, porque sé que a ti también te gusta torturarlo, bueno nos vemos en la noche."

Su mensaje me dio mucha risa, ya me imaginaba la cara que pondría Sasuke.

"Bien Hinata vámonos de aventura" mande cancelar todas mis reuniones ese día y mande también que cambiaran las de los siguientes cinco días.

Me fui de compras y me compre un bikini por si acaso, estaba muy emocionada y no dejaba de sonreír cada que me acordaba.

"Creo que la vida es tan maravillosa que podría darle una oportunidad al amor" pensé al ver que no tenía más escusas para no hacerlo, pero a quien debería dejarle entrar a mi corazón, en eso un joven se me acerco con un ramo de rosas y se marchó después de dármelo, comencé a buscar a mi alrededor quien era el que me había mandado las rosas, me topé con la persona menos esperada.

-Hola cariño- me saludo Naruto acercándose a mí.

-Pero qué diablos te paso, no me digas que estás muerto y que alguien más se está haciendo pasar por ti- que diablos era esto.

-Acaso no puedo extrañarte y tratar de recuperarte- mi cara seguramente palideció y por un momento todo me dio vueltas.

-…- necesite de todo mi autocontrol para no desmayarme o empezar a hiperventilar.

-Estás loco o que te diste un buen golpe en la cabeza- este tipo no era Naruto.

-Hinata no me golpee la cabeza y solo no puedo olvidarte, además aún yo te amo- me quede sin palabras.

Me di la vuelta y comencé a caminar sin saber muy bien si esto era un sueño o más bien una pesadilla o la realidad y Naruto había perdido la cabeza.

-De verdad no me crees Hinata que aún te amo- caminaba detrás de mí.

-Créeme que hasta dudo que alguna vez me hayas amado- le respondí sin dejar de caminar.

-Pues sabes te voy a demostrar que yo te amo- sus palabras para mí no tenía sentido.

-De verdad dudo que lo hagas- respondí fríamente.

Comencé a caminar más rápido y tire las flores en un bote de basura que encontré, no supe en que momento comenzaron a salirme lágrimas, al llegar a mi auto me metí rápidamente y salí rápidamente de aquel estacionamiento del centro comercial, llegue al bosque al que iba a veces a correr con Ino, me estacione y salí del auto, comencé a caminar y poco a poco me adentre en uno de los senderos, el aire fresco me calmo y despejo mis pensamientos, camine hasta que los pies me dolieron, me senté en una de las bancas que había a lo largo del sendero.

"Ya que por fin mi corazón estaba listo para recibir de nuevo el amor, tenías que llegar y decir todas esas estupideces" pensé antes de cerrar mi ojos y tratar de olvidar que había escuchado aquello.

Los recuerdos me llegaron de golpe…el recuerdo de nuestra boda, lo feliz que estaba por ser tu esposa y estar juntos por siempre, pero jamás imagine que eso nunca se cumpliría y mi corazón lloro tanto el día en que me di cuenta que ya no estabas ahí.

Me levante de golpe y un enorme coraje me inundo. "Naruto aquella chica que te amo también era un personaje" grite y abrí de golpe mis ojos, comencé a reírme de manera maliciosa.

"La tímida Hinata murió hace mucho, todo siempre ha sido una farsa un papel que adopte" pensé y comencé a caminar de regreso a mi auto.

"Mi verdadero yo es muy cruel y nadie nunca lo ha visto"

"Pronto te daré una probadita de quien es Hyuga Hinata la princesa de hielo, mi padre fue quien me entreno todos estos años y voy a sacar provecho de ese entrenamiento, ni Hanabi ha tenido la fortuna de tenerlo, ella simplemente ha estado toda su vida en un colegio, mientras que yo he sido educada para ser a mejor y no voy a dejar que el único sobreviviente del clan Uzumaki me venza"

Al llegar la tarde estaba preparando mi maleta para el viaje, en eso recibí una llamada de Sasuke.

-Hinata a dónde vas a ir- me pregunto en tono molesto.

-Que yo sepa no eres nada de mí para que tenga que decirte o pedirte permiso- respondí un poco burlona.

-…-no respondió, aunque estoy segura que estaba que echaba humo.

-Relájate Uchiha no voy a suicidarme o algo parecido, voy a ir con Itachi a buscar el lugar perfecto para una luna de miel- dicho esto colgué y no pude parar de reírme hasta que el estómago me dolió y Ino entro a la habitación.

-Se puede saber de qué tanto te ríes mujer- pregunto Ino.

Le conté de la broma que habíamos planeado Itachi y yo y Ino no paraba de reírse conmigo.

Mande llamar a mi chofer y le pedí que trajera uno de los autos que había en la mansión, este llego y nos llevó al aeropuerto, nos encontramos con Itachi y de ahí subimos al avión privado, ya en nuestros asientos le contamos como le había respondido a Sasuke y este no paraba de reír, parecíamos unos estudiantes de preparatoria contando anécdotas en un viaje de verano a la playa.

Llegamos a la mañana siguiente, al bajar del avión un auto nos recibió y nos llevó a nuestro hotel, pero cambiamos de planes ya que nuestros informantes nos llamaron diciendo que el marido estaba en la playa de Sensoko Okinawa, tuvimos que regresar al aeropuerto y tomar un vuelo a Okinawa.

Al llegar buscamos el hotel en donde estaba el marido y al llegar pedimos dos habitaciones, descansamos un rato y bajamos a almorzar algo, aunque más bien ya era hora de la comida, después de comer fuimos a la recepción a preguntar a qué actividades se había apuntado, nos dieron la información y fuimos a la habitación de Itachi a planear todo.

A mí me había tocado ser la carnada, así que tenía que ponerme el bikini rojo que había comprado y seducirlo. Baje a la piscina a encontrarme con "Lobo marino" ese había sido el nombre que le habíamos puesto al marido, Itachi se hacía llamar "El cóndor en vuelo", Ino se hizo llamar "Tentación Divina" y yo escogí "Lobo en luna llena" sé que era un nombre largo, pero me hacía mucha ilusión llamarme así.

Deje mis cosas en una de las sillas y comencé a quitarme el short y playera que me había puesto encima del bikini, rápidamente varios hombres comenzaron a quedárseme viendo, pero nuestro objetivo estaba distraído con una rubia, así que me acerque a él y le pedí que si podía colocarme protector solar, este no apartaba la vista de mis senos rápidamente acepto.

El tipo no estaba tan mal, pero ya era grande y no estaba con el cuerpo de modelo, pero la cadena de oro y el reloj de oro que traía puesto era lo que hacía que las chicas cayeran rendidas, pues se veía que era de dinero el tipo.

Me recosté boca abajo sobre mi toalla en la silla y el comenzó a poner sobre mi espalda el protector solar.

"Recuerda Hinata que lo haces por trabajo" me repetía a mí misma una y otra vez, cuando sentí que sus manos se acercaron a mi trasero, me levante rápidamente.

-Que calor hace me encantaría una bebida refrescante- esto fue lo primero que se me ocurrió para alejarlo.

El tipo fue corriendo por mi bebida, eso me dio el tiempo suficiente de escapar de la alberca y hacerle una señal a Ino, para que mandara a las exóticas chicas que teníamos preparadas para aquel tipo.

Fui a sentarme a una mesa alejada de la alberca, a la sombra de varias sombrillas, uno de los meseros me trajo una bebida y eso me dejo confusa, ya que yo no había pedido ninguna, en eso un enojado Sasuke Uchiha apareció de la nada, vestido con unos shorts negros y una playera pegada a sus bien formados bíceps.

-Se puede saber qué diablos hacia ese tipo lujurioso tocando tu cuerpo- no sabía que decir, como diablos me había encontrado.

-Qué diablos haces aquí- su presencia arruinaría por completo el plan que teníamos.

-Eso es lo de menos respóndeme- dicho esto se cruzó de brazos.

Estaba por responderle pero llego Naruto y me saludo con un beso en la mejilla.

-Hola amor- fue el saludo de Naruto.

Mi cara era de desconcierto total y una Ino me estaba hablando sin parar por el auricular.

-"Tentación Divina"…cambio de planes "Lobo en luna llena" se topó con una tormenta, "Tentación Divina" tendrá que tomar su lugar – en cuanto le di el mensaje a Ino me levante y me encamine rápidamente lejos de ese lugar.

-Amor a dónde vas- escuche a Naruto hablar detrás de mí.

-"Amor" desde cuando es tu amor- pregunto Sasuke enojado, eso fue lo último que escuche tras apresurar el paso.

"Por Dios que diablos hacen aquí esos dos" me preguntaba una y otra vez, al llegar donde estaba Itachi este me miro confundido.

-Que sucede Hinata- me pregunto mientras se acercaba hasta mí.

-Tenemos problemas, Sasuke está aquí… al igual que mi ex marido Uzumaqui Naruto- el sentimiento de enojo comenzaba a crecer en mí.

-Oh vaya esos sí que son problemas, y que se supone que debemos hacer con el trabajo- me pregunto pensativo.

-Pues sería mala idea decirles, así que supongo que tendremos que idear un nuevo plan-no podía imaginarme a esos dos revoloteando a mí alrededor y casi matando al esposo de la clienta por tocarme.

-Pues creo que debemos huir porque ahí vienen- Itachi hizo un gesto con la cabeza, señalando en dirección a mis espaldas.

-Ven corre vayamos por Ino- lo tome de la mano e hice que me siguiera.

De repente un escalofrío me llego, al voltear hacia tras me di cuenta que un Sasuke y un Naruto con mirada asesina veían Itachi, entonces me di cuenta que seguíamos caminando o más bien trotando agarrados de las manos, "hay por favor ni que le estuviera agarrando una nalga" pensé fastidiada.

Después de reunirnos con Ino e idear un plan, terminamos aceptando la ayuda de Sasuke y tratando de evitar a Naruto. Y como terminamos así, pues todo era culpa de Ino ya ella dijo que estaba bien que nos ayudara y bla bla bla…pero lo más escalofriante fue la sonrisa que hizo al terminar de hablar, era peor que la de Hannibal Lecter y eso me hizo pensar, que pobre de aquel que se casara con ella, ya me imagino;

"-Amor llegaste tarde- sonrisa."

"-Dijiste que hoy iríamos a cenar- sonrisa."

"-Quien es esa chica que te hablo en la mañana- Sonrisa."

"-Amor recuerdas que te cortaría el pene si llegabas a engañarme con otra mujer, pues también aplicaba para otros hombres- S-O-N-R-I-S-A y cuchillo en mano."

Estalle a carcajadas con esta última, Itachi e Ino no entendieron él porque y también dudo que se hayan tragado mi "Me acorde de un chiste", pero no me volvieron a preguntar.

Terminamos el trabajo con una grabación del tipo diciendo que era soltero y rico, había que agregar las fotos que Ino había sacado de él besando a una de las prostitutas y entrando a su habitación de hotel con ella, con todo este material dudo que el juez se negara a darle el divorcio a la esposa y una buena remuneración.

Como no teníamos nada más que hacer, decidimos aprovechar nuestro último día disfrutando de todo lo que podía ofrecer aquel lugar; nadamos, practicamos algo de snorkel y fuimos al spa, cosa que ya necesitábamos desde hace mucho y no nos habíamos dado el lujo de darnos.

-Hinata no crees que estas siendo un poquito cruel con Sasuke- me pregunto Ino mientras se alistaba para ir a la playa a ver los fuegos artificiales.

-Para nada…mmm como lo diré simplemente así soy yo, no soy alguien fácil y simplemente no le doy falsas esperanzas- Ino solo suspiro y rodo los ojos.

-Pobre hombre- me resultaba graciosa su reacción.

-Dime Ino que te ofreció para convencerme de darle una oportunidad- no era tonta, Ino nunca se había compadecido de un hombre.

-Pues quedo a deberme un favor, pero aun así me da lástima…aunque pareciera, que no se tal vez su actitud es extraña- por un momento deje de hacer lo que estaba haciendo.

-Le vigilare y me andaré con cuidado, el tipo tiene talento para tener a quien quiera a su merced- mi padre me había advertido o más bien ordenado no meter la pata.

Tuve que tomar analgésicos antes de salir de la habitación, mi cuerpo aún no se había recuperado del todo y mi brazo que había sido dislocado dos veces seguidas, me había estado doliendo a diario. Por lo general tardaba unas semanas para volver a estar al cien, pero hoy había sobre esforzado mi cuerpo.

-Hinata ya estoy lista e Itachi me mandó un mensaje diciendo que también va haber una fogata solo para nosotros- Ino parecía una niña pequeña, estaba muy emocionada.

Estábamos esperando en la recepción a Sasuke y a Itachi que estaban ordenando la comida que debían llevarnos a la playa, cuando de pronto llego un joven con una maleta y una bolsa deportiva colgando de su hombro. Era atractivo y su tez pálida combinaba con el color de su cabello, no pude terminar de observarle, ya que una Ino gritando de la emoción corrió hasta él y se abalanzo a abrazarlo.

Itachi y Sasuke se giraron a ver la escena.

-Qué bueno que pudiste venir- hablaba una emocionada Ino.

-Me invitaste y hubiera sido muy mal educado de mi parte no haber venido, además te prometí una velada romántica- genial ahora estaría sola entre estos dos hermanos.

Habíamos terminado de acomodar nuestras cosas en la arena, cuando de repente Naruto llego con varias bolsas.

-Hinata- chan traje bombones – "Hinata- chan" no me hablaba de esa manera desde la universidad.

Lo tome de la mano y lo arrastre lejos de ahí, nos adentramos al bosque y fue entonces que lo solté.

-Naruto dime una cosa y por favor se sinceró, que diablos te pasa- no podía entender su manera de actuar.

-No me sucede nada Hinata, es solo que tú piensas que a fuerzas tiene que haber una razón para que yo me comporte de esta manera- la manera seria como se comportaba me confundía.

-No puedo pensar que no estés haciendo esto por alguna razón en especial- su expresión no cambio.

-Pues si tanto necesitas una razón te la diré- respondió algo molesto.

-Bien dime cuál es- estaba curiosa por saber de qué se trataba.

-Pues Hinata te amo y quiero que sepas que lo siento, además lamento de todo corazón haberme dado cuenta tan tarde de cuanto te amo- yo me que inmóvil y no supe muy bien que decir.

Fue entonces que me beso, me quede inmóvil y estaba confundida. Aquel beso no paso a ser más que unir nuestros labios, aquello me recordó la primera vez que me beso; estábamos estudiando para el final del primer semestre y él no me ponía atención, fue entonces que estaba por irme pero me tomo del brazo y me detuvo, fue entonces que me gire a verlo y él me beso.

El sonido de mi celular en mi bolsa trasera del short, me saco de mis pensamientos y lo empuje lejos, respondí a la llamada era mi padre.

-Hinata no importa donde estés tienes que venir de inmediato ocurrió algo- mi padre no dijo más y solo colgó.

Me aleje corriendo de ahí, al llegar los demás trataron de preguntarme que había pasado.

-Lo siento, pero debo retirarme mi padre exige mi presencia- me disculpe con una reverencia.

-A esta hora- dijeron Itachi e Ino.

-Si debo irme de inmediato- termine de recoger mis cosas.

-Y en que te vas a ir- pregunto Sasuke.

-Mi familia tiene Jets privados en cada país con el que tengamos contratos- respondí.

Me marche corriendo, al llegar a la habitación metí todas mis cosas a la maleta, mientras que hablaba al aeropuerto para que tuvieran listo el jet.

Al llegar a la recepción un chofer me estaba esperando. Llegamos rápidamente al aeropuerto, el jet llegaría en media hora.

Volví a marcarle a mi padre, estaba muy inquieta por saber de qué se trataba.

-Padre que sucede- pregunte al escuchar su voz.

-Recuerdas que teníamos planeado un proyecto de invertir en medicina- mi padre hablaba muy enojado.

-Si claro que lo recuerdo- respondí rápidamente.

-Pues el maldito de Miller invento el rumor entre los laboratorios interesados, de que estábamos en declive y que pronto entraremos en banca rota…y no solo eso, sino que también él los convenció de firmar con él- Miller nos había robado de las manos un proyecto con el valor de tres mil millones de euros y una remuneración de mil millones de euros al año en un plazo de seis años o más.

-Y que planeas hacer padre- pregunte un poco alarmada.

-Aun no lo sé a ciencia cierta, por eso necesito que vengas de inmediato- colgamos y mi jet privado por fin llego.

Mientras estaba en el jet, me puse a idear un nuevo proyecto que pudiéramos poner en marcha de inmediato.

Al llegar a la mansión los sirvientes me recibieron y me informaron que mi padre me esperaba en su despacho.


	19. Especial de Navidad

¬¬ vaya que comentaron…u.u mechas gracias a las personas que si lo hicieron, pero no dijeron que querían T.T y pues la chica que dijo muérdago aquí está un capitulo que no tiene nada que ver con la secuencia de la historia.

-Eso no es justo nosotras queríamos dos capítulos ¬-¬

-(Llega rodando) Bueno, bueno también tendré que hacerlo, pero denme un poco de tiempo U.U

Esto es un regalo de mi parte, por si no recibieron regalo yo les regalo este capítulo. Feliz Navidad y Feliz y próspero año nuevo.

Lo sé ya no es navidad y ya hasta estamos en febrero, pero chicas créanme que eso de la universidad sí que es un fastidio y yo apenas voy hacer el examen de admisión, pero bueno espero les guste y díganme que tal me salió el lemon 7w7

Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Kishimoto.

Especial de Navidad

Solo faltaban unos días para navidad y este año no tenía nada planeado, de milagro había adornado mi departamento y por poco no iba a colocar un árbol de navidad. Tal vez mi falta de espíritu navideño se debía a que mi ex me había terminado conmigo días antes de navidad o la muerte repentina de mi madre cuando tenía siete…la navidad era una época triste para mí y casi siempre pasaba navidad sola en casa.

Seguía acostada en mi cama mirando al techo y pensando en todas estas cosas, cuando de pronto el sonido de una llamada entrante me saco de mis pensamientos, tomé el celular que estaba en la mesita de noche y conteste.

-Hola- no había visto de quien era la llamada.

-Hinata-chan que vas hacer esta navidad- un Naruto emocionado al otro lado de la línea pregunto.

-Pues voy a quedarme en casa a ver películas navideñas, ya que seguramente va estar nevando ese día- respondí mientras me enderezaba.

\- Como puedes quedarte sola en casa, Sakura dice que vengas a la fiesta que va a haber…auch- la misma fiesta que Sakura hacía cada año y a la cual solo fui una vez, pero quedarme sentada sin hacer nada en el sofá de Sakura no me llamaba para nada la atención.

-Vaya que Naruto es tonto…hola Hinata quería saber si es posible que vengas a pasar la navidad con nosotros, ya sabes la bebe está por cumplir un año y pues esta vez no creo que haya mucho alcohol o tipos desconocidos- Sakura al parecer le arrebato el teléfono a Naruto.

-Pues no sé si me sea posible ir, ya sabes que mi padre luego sale con sus fiestas de un día para otro y no quiero decir que si y a la mera hora que no puedo ir- respondí caminando rumbo a la cocina.

-Si lo se…Espero que si vengas, ya que invite a todos y varios están deseosos de verte, entre ellos Naruto y yo- ya teníamos dos años sin vernos, creo que la última vez que los había visto había sido en la boda de Sakura y Naruto.

-Lo pensare… Sakura se me hace tarde para ir al trabajo, hablamos luego- colgué y me tumbe en el sofá.

Una parte de mí quería ir y otra simplemente quería olvidar…la razón por la que no les había visto en todo este tiempo era muy tonta, envidiaba a Sakura y a Naruto…ya que yo había estado muy cerca de tener la vida que ellos tenían…odiaba el día en que Sakura nos presentó…también odiaba haber creído que me amaba, pero al final resulto que solo iba por el dinero y el poder que mi apellido tenía.

Me termine de arreglar y me dirigí a la junta que tenía esa mañana con los inversionistas. Al salir me topé con mi padre hablando con Fugaku Uchiha y a un lado de esté Sasuke Uchiha.

-Oh hija ven- me llamo mi padre al verme salir de la sala de reuniones.

-Fugaku ya conoces a mi hija mayor Hinata y tu Hinata ya conoces a Fugaku- san y a su hijo menor Sasuke- di una pequeña reverencia a ambos y estos a su vez hicieron lo mismo.

-Por supuesto padre, es un placer verle de nuevo Fugaku- san- respondí con una radiante sonrisa.

-El placer es mío- respondió Fugaku Uchiha.

-Hija hablábamos de firmar algunos contratos entre nosotros- hablo mi padre.

No hablamos mucho, ya que yo tuve que retirarme para ir a una reunión en un restaurante en el centro de la ciudad. La reunión tardo más de lo previsto y al salir del restaurante comenzó a nevar, pero el valet parking había ido por mi auto, al llegar me subí rápidamente a mi auto y me dirigí rumbo al edificio Hyuga, ya que había que llevar los papeles del contrato y tenía que pasar por otros documentos a mi oficina.

Le lleve los documentos a mi padre, el cual estaba por irse a casa. En seguida pase a mi oficina, al salir de esta me topé con Sasuke recargado en la pared de enfrente esperándome.

-Sasuke- san sucede algo- pregunte confusa del porque estaba ahí.

-Te dije que aquel sujeto no me agradaba- sus palabras me dejaron el doble de confundida.

-A que te refieres Sasuke- san- pregunte confusa.

-Me refiero al tipo que jugo contigo, solo me voy por un año y medio y metes la pata- respondió en tono burlón a lo último.

-Y eso a ti que te importa Sasuke- san- respondí altanera y comencé a caminar rumbo al elevador.

De la nada sentí como me jalaban hacia atrás y termine chocando contra su espalda, su brazo me tenía sujeta y me acercaba aún más a él, con la otra mano que él tenía libre hizo a un lado mi cabello, colocándolo detrás de mí oreja izquierda y pude sentir su respiración en ella.

-Esta vez no voy a dejarte hacer lo que quieras Hinata- dijo susurrándomelo al oído.

-Suenas muy confiado Uchiha- respondí altanera, aunque por dentro estaba muy nerviosa.

Pude sentirlo como sonreía con su particular sonrisa altanera.

-No te lo dije el día en que molí a golpes a aquel tipo, mientras tú llorabas después en mis brazos- recordaba ese día y aunque quisiera olvidarlo no había podido.

-No lo recuerdo- respondí de manera fría.

-Aquella vez te dije que tu habías fracasado demostrándome que podías encontrar alguien mejor que yo y también te dije que a partir de ese momento tú me pertenecías- iba a reprocharle pero comenzó a besar mi cuello, en un intento de zafarme de él, quedamos cara a cara a solo unos centímetros uno del otro.

-Lo nuestro se acabó Sasuke, así que olvídame de una vez por todas- sabía que no podía durar ni un minuto más cerca de él y seguir haciéndome la fría.

Lo empuje y corrí al elevador, esté se cerró a unos pasos de él tratando de alcanzarme.

Cuando llegue al estacionamiento, lo pude oír bajando a toda prisa por las escaleras de emergencia, corrí a mi auto y entre rápidamente en él, cerré con seguro la puerta y arranque a todo velocidad. Como sabía que seguramente iría a mi departamento, fui mejor un hotel cerca de la casa de mi padre.

Al llegar pedí cualquier habitación y pague con efectivo, me dieron una llave y al llegar a la habitación me quite la ropa y puse la bañera a llenar, mi celular comenzó a sonar una y otra vez, era él tratando de localizarme. Como no podía apagar mi teléfono, decidí ponerlo en modo silencio e ignorar todas sus llamadas.

Había estado llorando después de acostarme a dormir, el solo hecho de recordar lo que había sucedido, también me hacía recordar lo enamorada que había estado de él y como su arrogancia le había ganado a nuestro amor.

Mi alarma sonó y me levante rápidamente, tenía que ir a mi departamento a cambiarme para ir a trabajar.

-Naruto si metes la pata con una mujer como arreglas las cosas- era muy tonta mi pregunta, pero Naruto estaba casado con Sakura y por lo que se antes de casarse había metido bastante la pata y mirarlo ahora casado, me hacía creer que podía ayudarme.

-Pues teme eso depende de cada mujer, porque no es lo mismo una chica tierna a una como mi Sakura- de la nada su rostro palideció.

-Tan mal te fue – pregunte pesimista.

-No lo que pasa es que olvide comprar las papillas de bebe que me encargo Sakura – respondió alarmado Naruto.

-Te llevo con la condición de que me ayudes con Hinata- la cara de Naruto era de asombro.

-Teeemmmeee tú y Hinata- (\OoO\ descripción grafica de su cara)

-Oh cierto olvide decirte- había olvidado decirle de mi relación secreta con Hinata.

-Pero teme como se lo tenían bien guardadito y dime teme cuanto duro su relación- estaba seguro que en todo el camino Naruto no iba parar de preguntar.

-Pues como ocho meses y en ese tiempo ninguno quería hacer pública nuestra relación- por culpa de mi tonto ego la había perdido.

-Hay teme y que sucedió- no estaba muy seguro de decirle.

-Pues fui un engreído y la rete a encontrar a alguien mejor que yo y ya sabrás que sucedió después- el solo recordar me hacía querer darme un tiro.

-Teme que malo eres- un enojado Naruto me observaba.

-Ya lo sé…vamos bájate rápido y ve a comprar lo que necesitas o no querrás que Sakura te pegue – Naruto se bajó corriendo de mi auto.

Naruto regreso con un montón de bolsas, en las cuales había más que solo papillas.

-Para que es todo eso dobe- pregunte curioso.

-Pues ves todo esto es para que tú y Hinata regresen- Naruto sonreí de oreja a oreja.

-Bueno confiare en ti dobe, pero solo espero que Hinata seda- quería creer que podía volver a ganarme su corazón.

-Bien pues ve y envíale sus flores favoritas- este era el primer paso.

Al llegar a mi oficina me encontré con un arreglo florar de tulipanes blancos, a lado de ella había una nota.

"Me enamore de tu inocencia, de lo bondadosa que eres con los demás, de la blancura de tú alma y lo siento"

Me había quedado mirando las flores, mientras estaba metida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que había llegado un mensajero.

-Señorita esto es para usted- un joven mensajero me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Oh lo siento…gracias- me quede confusa al ver que él envió era otro ramo de flores, pero esté era de rosas rojas, también había otra nota.

"Me enamore de tu pasión, de tus labios, de tu corazón y cada día a tu lado hacía que te amara más y más, cada vez que descubría algo más sobre ti era fascinante, pero en algún momento olvide que mi preciada y amada flor con mis acciones podía empezar a marchitarse, lo siento te lastime y puse mi orgullo y ego por sobre de ti."

No me había dado cuenta de que lagrimas caían por mis mejillas y que Sasuke me observaba desde la puerta.

-¿Qué se supone que significa esto Sasuke?- pregunte confusa y algo molesta.

-Es como me siento y quería que tú supieras como me siento respecto a lo que paso- se fue acercando lentamente.

-Detente no avances más- tenía miedo y estaba confusa.

-Y haciendo esto a dónde quieres llegar Sasuke- pregunte un poco molesta.

-Pues aceptare todo menos que te alejes de mí, si solo quieres ser una amiga lo aceptare- verlo así me hacía sentir un poco mal, pero no cedería tan fácilmente.

-Bien te tendré a prueba- respondí recelosa.

-Mañana vas a ir a la fiesta de Sakura- la pregunta me tomo por sorpresa.

-Mmm pues no tenía planeado ir porque- pregunte confusa.

-Porque me encantaría que fueras conmigo, como una amiga por supuesto- respondió con una sencilla sonrisa.

Mi corazón decía que si y me cabeza que no, pero no sabía a quién hacerle caso, tenía miedo y no quería volver a ilusionarme y que me hirieran.

-No lo sé, voy a preguntarle a mi padre si no tiene planeado ir a alguna fiesta que requiera mi presencia, en cuanta me dé una respuesta yo te marco- necesitaba un momento a solas, así que fui cortante.

-Claro estaré esperando tu llamada- respondió y se marchó.

Los recuerdos me habían estado atormentando durante bastante tiempo y había tratado de olvidar todo trabajando, sin parar a detenerme a pensar en nada más que trabajo. Un día después de una pelea entre Sasuke y yo, él me reto a encontrar alguien mejor que él y yo a punto de llorar le di una abofeteada y le grite que lo haría, termine con un tipo que solo iba por mi apellido y para conseguirlo trato de abusar de mí y así dejarme embarazada para casarse conmigo, pero ese día Sasuke había ido a mi departamento a dejarme unos documentos que su padre me mandaba, ese día Sasuke regresaba del extranjero y nos encontró forcejeando. Sasuke casi mato aquel tipo, no sé si después le haya mandado matar solo sé que desapareció.

Le llame por teléfono a mi padre y él me dijo que no había ninguna fiesta que requiriera mi presencia, una parte de mí se frustro y sin más que decir colgué.

"Tienes suerte tonto…te espero a las siete"

No recibí ninguna llamada de Hinata, en su lugar recibí un mensaje que me hizo reír.

Hinata era un ser que podía hacerte la persona más feliz o la más infeliz y eso era algo que me había llamado la atención cuando la conocí.

"Dobe el plan sigue en pie"

Con un mensaje le avise a Naruto que Hinata si iba ir a la fiesta, teníamos un plan B por si no podía ir a la fiesta, el cual era bastante descabellado Naruto y sus ocurrencias, como diablos íbamos a secuestrar a Hinata sin ser atrapados por la policía y no ser acusados de depravados sexuales.

Todo marchaba muy bien y las siguientes rosas habían sido ya enviadas.

A la mañana siguiente llego un mensajero con un ramo de lilias y orquídeas, también había una nota.

"Mi amor siempre me ha gustado el aroma de lilias que desprendes y la elegancia que tienes igual a de las orquídeas, si alguna vez me preguntaran si alguna vez he amado a una mujer diría que de pequeño solo pensaba que a la única mujer que amaría sería a mi madre, pero cuando te vi por primera vez me dije a mi mismo esta mujer será con la que pase el resto de mi vida."

Ese tonto estaba provocándome sensaciones que no quería volver a sentir y una esas era que mi corazón se volviera acelerar, estaba segura que mis mejillas no ayudaban y simplemente decidí que después de esta fiesta me alejaría de él, se estaba volviendo una amenaza para mi cordura.

Dieron las siete y me encontraba de pie frente a la puerta del departamento de Hinata y estaba nervioso, me arme de valor y toque el timbre.

Al escuchar el timbre fui rápidamente a abrir la puerta, me topé con un atractivo Sasuke vistiendo de manera casual unos pantalones de mezclilla azul marino y un abrigo color negro, había restos de copos de nieve en sus hombros y en su gorro, su bufanda se la había apartado de su rostro.

-Hola- fue lo único que salió de mis labios.

-Hola- respondió él.

-Ya estoy lista solo deja voy por mi bolsa- respondí rápidamente y fui corriendo por mi bolsa.

Al abrirse la puerta con la imagen que me tope fue a Hinata de vestido negro, corte uve en el escote, el cual dejaba ver levemente sus senos, el vestido le llegaba encima un poco más por encima de la rodilla, pero lo que había puesto en juego mi cordura había sido golpeada brutalmente al ver como ese vestido se ajustaba perfectamente a su figura la cuál era demasiado para mi autocontrol.

Sasuke me ayudo a ponerme mi abrigo y una bufanda. De camino a la casa de Sakura y Naruto no hablamos, ya que yo me puse a observar por la ventana como nevaba.

Al llegar Sasuke me ayudo a bajar, tocamos el timbre y un emocionado Naruto nos abrió la puerta.

-Hinata Sasuke que bueno llegaron- grito emocionado.

Adentro estaba Sakura terminando de poner aperitivos en su mesa de centro y la bebe estaba vestida de santa claus.

-Hinata Sasuke Feliz Navidad que bueno que llegaron, gustan un poco de vino- Sakura traía un vestido discreto color vino.

-Si por favor- respondí.

-Yo igual por favor mmm gustas que te ayude- Sasuke se ofreció a ayudarle.

-Eh no hace falta, Hinata te puedo encargar un momento a la bebe- Había sonado el timbre y Naruto había ido abrir la puerta, Sakura no podía ir por vino y dejar sola a la bebe.

-Si claro ven dámela- acepte gustosa, era una bebe muy hermosa y desde que la había visto había tenido ganas de cargarla.

La bebe tenía unos hermosos ojos de color azul celeste y su cabello era rubio, había sacado de Sakura su hermosa sonrisa. Al parecer se sentía cómoda conmigo, porque en ningún momento lloro.

Quienes habían tocado el timbre eran Ino y Sai.

-Buenas noches- dijeron ambos al vernos.

-Buenas noches que bien que hayan podido venir- respondió Sakura trayendo una bandeja llena de copas con vino.

Sasuke ayudo a Sakura con la bandeja y está fue a saludar a los recién llegados.

-Oh pero si estas más ancha- bromeo Sakura al separase del abrazo que le dio Ino

-Bien frentona me descubriste estoy embarazada- respondió una Ino coqueta.

-Oh que bien Ino-san y ya sabes el sexo del bebe- pregunte entusiasmada aun con la bebe en brazos.

-Si nos acaban de decir que será niño- respondió acariciando su vientre.

-Felicidades- respondimos todos.

Volvió a sonar el timbre y Naruto fue corriendo.

-Buenas noches – saludaron Temari y Shikamaru, esté traía en brazos a una niña de unos dos años y Temari traía en brazos a un bebe bien cobijado, por el color azul de la cobija supe que era un niño.

-Vaya ya dos niños Shikamaru, vaya que no pierdes el tiempo- Saludo una Ino picarona.

-Y veo que tú tampoco respondió esté- todos nos reímos y en eso vimos que detrás de ellos llegaron Lee y Tenten.

-Y que ustedes todavía no tienen bebes- pregunto Ino.

Una pequeña igual a Tenten se asomó detrás de ellos.

-Hola mi nombre es Hikari- esa pequeña había sacado el carácter de su padre.

Nadie más llego todos bebimos y platicamos un rato, la bebe se había quedado dormida en mis brazos y había tenido que ir a dejarla a su cuna, al dejarla me quede observándole un momento, mientras lo hacía me preguntaba que si tenía un bebe que sacaría de mí. Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de la presencia de Sasuke, no te su presencia cuando sentí sus brazos rodearme por detrás.

-Sasuke que haces- pregunte en voz baja.

-Te he observado toda la noche como mirabas a esa bebe y algo me dijo que deseas tener uno- sus palabras hicieron que me tensara y eso no ayudo en nada.

-Quieres soltarme por favor Sasuke- exclame en voz baja.

-No, no quiero, porque si tanto quieres tener un bebe no lo tienes- si seguía susurrándome al oído de esa manera picara, altanera y sensual que tenía la cosa iba a acabar muy mal.

-Porque no- respondí cortante.

-Mmm que te parece si te ayudo con eso- termino mordisqueando mi oído, lo que provoco un escalofrió en mí.

-Déjame ir- respondí nerviosa.

Me soltó y rápidamente me di la vuelta, pero solo fue una trampa ya que termine cara a cara con él y sin poder hacer más me beso, mi cabeza me gritaba que parara, pero aunque quería no podía resistirme a seguir alejándolo.

El beso comenzó a hacer más efusivo y nuestras manos dejaron de estar quietas, comenzó a recorrer mi espalda de arriba abajo y mientras que yo hundía mis dedos en sus cabellos atrayendo más a mí, el sonido de unas risas de las chicas saliendo del baño me trajo a la realidad, de donde me encontraba y que era lo que estaba haciendo.

-Sasuke- dije rápidamente reparándome de él.

-Oh creo que nos pasamos un poquito- respondió coqueto.

Lo mire furiosa y estaba por salir de la habitación pero él me detuvo.

-¿Qué?- pregunte enojada.

-Cariño creo que debemos pasar al baño antes de reunirnos de nuevo con ellos- respondió burlonamente.

Al mirarme al espejo me vi con algunos cabellos fuera de su lugar, mis labios estaban hinchados y estaba muy roja.

-Diablos- murmure para mí.

Estuve a punto de cometer una locura con Sasuke, en una casa ajena y lo peor de todo en el cuarto de Sakura y Naruto, por Dios Hinata en qué diablos pensabas.

Saliendo Hinata del baño entre yo para acomodarme la ropa y tratar de arreglar mi alborotado cabello, y pensar que creí que sería más difícil reconquistar a Hinata, por Dios aún tengo esperanza el tan solo ver como reacciono a mi es la mejor prueba de que sus sentimientos y su cuerpo aún reacción ante mí.

Naruto salió a comprar algunas cosas mientras ayudábamos a poner la mesa para cenar, tardo algo en llegar pero no le dimos mucha importancia. La cena estuvo de maravilla, pasamos un buen rato entre amigos y eso hizo que mi mente se despejara, fuimos casi los últimos en irnos y solo faltaban por irse Ino y Sai. De camino a mi departamento no hablamos, cada uno estaba metido en sus pensamientos.

Sasuke me acompaño hasta la puerta de mi apartamento, pero al abrir la puerta me tope conque había muérdago colgado encima de nuestras cabezas, aquello me dejo confusa yo no recordaba haber colgado muérdago.

-Y por último un símbolo de amor- las palabras de Sasuke no ayudaron.

De un momento a otro me beso y aquel beso despertó de nuevo aquellas sensaciones que había tenido hace apenas unas horas, el fuego comenzó arder de nuevo y esta vez no habría risas de amigos de años para interrumpirnos. Sasuke comenzó hacerme retroceder para así entrar del todo a mi departamento, tras de sí cerró la puerta con seguro sin despegarse un solo centímetro de mí y continuo haciéndome retroceder, él ya sabía de memoria donde estaba mi habitación.

Al llegar a ella estábamos solo en ropa interior, en el trayecto nuestras demás prendas se encontraban regadas, al llegar al borde de la cama perdí el equilibrio y caí de espaldas en ella, Sasuke se acomodó sobre mí y sin dejar de besarme comenzó a masajear por encima del sostén uno de mis senos, aquellas carias sacaban varios gemidos en mí y no solo era eso la dureza de su miembro restregándose contra mi pierna me hacía querer sentir con ansias aquel miembro que tanto adoraba.

Aquel sostén de encaje negro comenzaba a fastidiarme y de un movimiento rápido me deshice de él, creía que nunca iba a volver a ver aquel par de majestuosos senos que conocía a detalle, Hinata había comenzado a restregarse contra mi pierna y podía sentir como crecía en aumento la humedad en ella, aquello comenzaba a volverme loco; de bezar, acariciar y mordisquear sus pezones comencé a bajar lentamente y dejar un recorrido de besos por su vientre plano cuando llegue a mi objetivo me deshice de esas molestas bragas que me impedían ver la gloria.

Sasuke tenía una muy pero muy mala costumbre la cual era llevarte al punto de rogar, su lengua jugaba a torturarme yo ansiosa porque me penetrara y él solo se acercaba y se alejaba.

-Poooorr.r.r f..fa…favor..Sa..sa..sasuke- rogué desesperada.

-Que quieres que te penetre con esto- comenzó a rozar su miembro contra la entrada de mi vagina y mi clítoris.

-Siiiii- respondí al borde.

-Bien pues ten- y de solo una estocada entro en mí, no pude evitar ver borroso y arquear mi espalda hacía atrás.

Comenzó a penetrarme con más fuerza que otras veces, eso se debía a la gran abstinencia que habíamos tenido durante todos estos meses. Entraba y salía de mí una y otra y otra vez, había cruzado mis piernas por detrás de su espalda, para así profundizar aún más cada envestida. Cuando sentí que estaba apuntó de llegar al climas, él me hizo colocarme en cuatro y eso incremento aún más las sensaciones, podía sentir como su miembro chocaba contra mi útero aquello me estaba volviendo loca, pero la gota que derramo el vaso fue que comezón a acariciar en círculos mi clítoris, podía sentir como estaba por llegar al climas, solo hicieron falta unas cuantas estocadas más para que yo llegara al climax, después de que llegara yo sentí como se hundía en mí y me llenaba por completo.

Nuestras respiraciones estaban muy agitadas, mi corazón lentamente regresaba a un ritmo normal, yo termine de acostada de lado y dándole la espalda, en ningún momento me imagine que terminaría así mi noche de navidad, a un costado de Sasuke y en estas circunstancias.

-Así que…a esto querías llegar- fui la primera en hablar, aunque lo hice con un poco de dificultad, todavía mi respiración volvía de todo a la normalidad.

-No… y …sí- respondió también todavía agitado,

-Explícate- pregunte rápidamente.

-Si lo deseaba, pero yo deseaba aún más demostrarte que aún me amas y que yo te sigo amado con locura- se tardó un poco en hablar, pero cuando lo hizo me dejo pensando.

Entre pensamiento y pensamiento me quede dormida, a la mañana siguiente me desperté a causa de los rayos del sol que alcanzaban a filtrar de entre las cortinas, pero al intentar moverme sentí un brazo recargado en mi cintura y los recuerdo llegaron de inmediato a mi mente, Sasuke se removió un poco detrás de mí y susurro aún dormido algo que me dejo inmóvil.

"Te Amo Hinata"

Y termino acercándome aún más a él, mis intentos por separarme de él cesaron y no me quedo más remedio que quedarme de esta manera hasta que se despertara.

Tal parece que la navidad se salió con las suyas o tal vez un Naruto que encontró donde escondía Hinata sus llaves de repuesto y simplemente aquello de ir a la tienda era un pretexto para ayudar a su amigo a que reconquistara a la mujer que amaba, eso no se sabe solo sé que estos dos muy pronto tendrían que casarse porque eso de hacer bebes a Sasuke se le daba muy bien y aquí entre nos dos regalos iban a recibir.


	20. Aviso Importante

Chicas se que me paso de lanza por no haber actualizado y de verdad lo siento, pero para acabarla de amolar todos los archivos de mi memoria se dañaron a causa de un virus T.T y ya iba a publicar algo T_T espero poder continuar la historia u.u, pero va a tardar pero bueno solo espero me perdonen .

Tambien me pueden encontrar en Wattpad como flornocturna, tal vez termine subiendo las historias ahí, pero por el momento no lo creo jamas las dejaria chicas TwT.


End file.
